


我看见你（注意到他）

by AprilSummer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost death, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSummer/pseuds/AprilSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny热切追求Steve，Tony有些看不下去了。<br/>又或者,<br/>Johnny无聊到开始扮演丘比特。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我看见你（注意到他）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I See You Looking (At Him)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567941) by [aozu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/aozu). 



事后回想，Steve意识到他或许不应该在发现世界上还有其他拥有超能力的人时感到惊讶。他是史上第一个超级英雄，货真价实，但Clint和Natasha的身怀绝技当然不该算在一般普通人的能力范围内——可那就是他们最本质的身份，普通人，还有Tony这位惊世骇俗的大天才和他的金属装甲，还有Bruce，一个绿皮肤的巨人，还有Thor，这位根本就是神祗。他至今无法确定的是，为什么他不再去考虑纽约范围内还有更多像他们这样的人，又至少，把范围扩大到整个世界来说。或许是因为当复仇者挺身而出拯救这个城市时，通常并没有别的人来施予援手与他们并肩作战。

所以当他在跟一群由某位Victor von Doom搞出来的机器人打架，而天空被一道横空出世的耀眼火线划破时，他不禁在朝一个金属下巴挥出猛拳后停下动作仰头直望。最初那看起来就像一颗子弹着火的抛物线，但当其着陆时他才意识到那竟然是一位人类。Steve没来得及汹涌澎湃地发问，因为另一只机器人悄悄从他背后接近还差点把他的右胸凿出一个破洞。他只希望有人能在混乱的作战间隙找出真正的Victor von Doom，因为这些机器人前赴后继的扑来还变得越来越狡猾。

做即时战略指挥的时候，他看到黑寡妇正用她摧枯拉朽的大腿绞杀放倒另一只机器人，鹰眼站在高楼顶上狩猎一些趁人不备试图偷摸进防守圈的散兵。钢铁侠时不时从他们周围飞过用斥力炮撂倒脚下的一串儿机器人，绿巨人就尽情做他最擅长的事，大砸特砸。局势在他们掌控之中，但如果不尽快找到敌方的能量源头，打持久战也够他们受的。

用眼角的余光Steve看到一位身穿蓝色紧身服的女士站在一片残骸中。一只机器人从她背后偷袭，Steve试图冲上去。在他还赶着跑过去时一件奇异的事发生了，那位女士大喊着叫他避开——他也那么做了——然后一股强大的能量像声波一样从她的手掌射出。这股能量形成的效果是立竿见影的，仿佛在他们四周十尺范围内竖起了一堵守护墙。

“女士？”Steve边站起来边小心地调整他的星盾。“这里很危险，我建议你赶快离开退到后面的二十九街区暂避。”

那位女士刚想开口回答，另一边传来的叫喊声却引起了他们的注意。

“Sue？快来帮把手！”

Steve在看到另一位人士像根橡皮筋似的穿梭缠绕在几个机器人之间时下意识地握紧了他的星盾，他目不转睛地盯了又盯因为那景象实在太离奇了。站在他身旁的女士凭空消失，然后被那橡皮人缠住的机器人像苍蝇一样一只只往下掉。当那个男人站稳后，他看上去完全正常了，而那位女士也出现在他身边。

一时间大家沉默得能听见落针。Steve环顾四周，各处机器人像无生气的玩具一样横七竖八躺在地上——肯定是有人终于打败了控制它们的幕后主使。

“Hey，刚刚不会没人看到吧？” 是钢铁侠，在几步外挥手吸引大家的注意。“我特么的把那狗兔崽子炸得噼里啪啦——不会吧，真没人看到？”

Natasha翻着白眼推开Tony，扫了眼损毁成一堆的机械残骸。“不是这个，是另一只机器人。”

“谁在乎？”Clint回归队伍。“结束了。我的箭都要用完了。”

“谁来把这话传达给大个头。” Tony略带嘲讽地说，指了指远处还在把两只死翘翘机器人的身体集中压榨的绿巨人。

“绿巨人，停下，”Steve朝着对讲机说。“结束了。”

绿巨人把机器人狠狠砸进水泥地后，才发出一声确认的低吼。

“Stark。”

之前出现的那位橡皮人朝钢铁侠点点头并露出了一个表情——一个Steve认为半是恼火半是钦佩的表情——而且神色相当熟悉。

“Reed，” Tony——现在是Tony，不是钢铁侠了，因为他抬起来了他的面甲。“你跟你的小蓝人团体来这干嘛？”他甚至根本不给对方作答的机会。“这是你的错，是不是？” 他出口指控，嘴角却扯出一个大大的笑容。“你终于解开了能维持跨纬度穿越的公式——这些终结者幼崽就是从哪里来的对不对？我敢打赌你的男朋友偷了你的时空机然后把自己藏在某个混蛋的宇宙然后——”

“Stark，” 这次是那位女士开的口，她眼睛里有怒意。“闭嘴。”

“Oh你好啊，Sue!我一直没来得及问，” 这次Tony笑得更开怀了。“他的身体的每一处是不是都会伸缩？就像——”

“Hey，她从来不肯告诉我，凭什么她要告诉你？”

Steve只能盯着那个浑身着火的人——是字面意义上的着火——朝他们这边飞过来再几步小跑着陆，四周的温度瞬间直线飙升，然后随着对方身上火焰的消失而降温，一个穿着紧身衣的年轻男子显现出来。

“因为我是Tony Stark。” Tony说话的语气好像这答案理所当然，引得那位男子哼声回复。

Steve终于有机会问出那个困扰他已久的问题。“你们是谁？”

所有的脑袋都转向Steve。看起来大家都认得大家——或许没有私下接触，像Natasha和Clint在队伍的边线对此情此景露出些许好奇的神色，但很肯定的是每个人都知道每个人是谁，从神盾局的资料库或是从其他什么地方掌握了彼此的信息，这让他感到有些被排离在外。

“怎么你没关注新闻吗，队长？”Tony直起头。“我敢说你在某些地方至少见过他们其中一个——你那个克隆人可是广告商炙手可热的头牌。”

Steve瞧了瞧Tony口中所说的他的克隆人，就是之前浑身着火那个，试图回想他是否见过他们其中一位，但他思绪的列车很快被粗鲁地叫停了。火人嘴开开眼睛直勾勾地盯着他直到发出一个类似狼嚎的声音，冗长而低沉。

“有没有人告诉过你你特么简直火辣得要命？” 那人邪笑一个，漫不经心地接近Steve，太近了，当对方的手指意有所指地在他胸前的白五角星上徘徊，已经严重侵入了他的私人空间。“因为不少人，对我，这么说过。”

“呃，”Steve吞咽一口，因为他根本不知道该作何回答。

Tony在旁边猛地爆发出一阵狂笑——帮倒忙的典范。

“Johnny.” 那位金发女生投给他一记警告的瞪视。

“拜托，姐姐！” Johnny一脸哀怨。“这可是美国队长！美国特么的队长！我的天啊。他活生生地站在这里穿着闪闪发亮的贴身红白蓝制服！看看他的屁股被凸显得多翘啊！”

“Johnny.”

“我懂，我懂，我看到新闻照片了但操啊！这是——这真是他！如假包换的血肉之躯！” Johnny兴高采烈地大发感言，两只手边轻轻摇晃他姐姐的肩膀，边指着Steve的位置。“而且他长得像我！我长得像美国队长！真特么棒透了！”

虽然奇怪，但他说的是事实。这位年轻人外貌的确与他相像，除了对方的身材比他的轻盈苗条。现在全部人的视线都在Steve和Johnny之间来回打量。

“Hey兄弟，不如今晚十点你来找我，我们可以一起去夜店和——”

他的姐姐忍无可忍地扇他后背。“JOHNNY！”

“嗷——干嘛？”

“我简直替你脸红。现在你给我闭嘴。” 她绷紧嘴唇然后朝Steve露出一个抱歉的表情。“我为我愚蠢弟弟的行为向你道歉，Roger队长。”

“但是Sue！” Johnny插话。“他可是那个你想和他生孩子的男人！你甚至——啊啊啊啊啊呃呃呃！”

“队长，向你介绍傻缺四侠。” Tony说着，在Steve肩上拍了一下。

“神奇四侠，” 那个橡皮人叹着气纠正他。“我是Reed Richards，这是我的妻子Sue Storm而那是他的弟弟Johnny，还有——Ben人呢？”

“你们有医疗小组没有？” 一个粗声粗气的声音在后面响起，他们转过身看到一个岩石垒成的家伙手臂上扛着失去意识的绿巨人退化版Bruce。“他看起来需要被照顾下。”

“是的，” Steve清楚一直盯着别人看是件无礼的事，于是逼自己不要把视线放在那团橙色疑云上太久。“探员——”

“等你发号命令，队长。” Coulson探员在通讯器那头说。“后续清理措施已经准备好了。请前往神盾局总部做战后总结。告诉Stark如果他还想开溜的话我会趁他睡觉时电击伺候。”

Steve发出一声急促的轻笑。“知道了。那么还有...”

“神奇四侠同样被要求前往神盾局。Fury局长想跟他们谈谈。”

一辆黑色箱式车从他们身后开过来时Steve正在给队友传达信息。

“Tony，你现在还不能回大厦。”Steve在Tony正准备发动推助器的时候大声宣布。“我需要搭便车。”

“坐车啊，我可没阻止你。”Tony一脸天真地答他。

“我不认为这是个测试车载重量的好时机，” Steve做个手势。“无意冒犯，呃，Ben，是吗？”

一般来说厢式车足够带上他们全部了，但他们之中可没有谁的身体构成是稳如泰山的巨岩。

“Ben Grimm，还有没关系。”

“我告诉过你该减肥！” Johnny抱怨着。“好吧真为你们几位感到遗憾，但我可要先走了。”

“Johnny，” Sue压低的声音里有绝对的警告。“神盾局总部。还有别一路惹事生火。”

“但是——”

“如果你表现乖巧的话说不定Rogers队长愿意跟你多聊两句呢。”

Johnny看起来在认真计较这个好处。“如果你们跟独眼龙先生耽误太久的话，我百分百先走。”最后他如此决定。“火去也。”

在Johnny一步登天飞走后，金发女生朝Steve投来一记满带歉意的眼神。余下的人各自放松精神坐进神盾局派来的厢式车也离开了，剩下Steve和Tony还在原地。

“谢了，Tony，” 当Tony一手揽过他的腰带他们一起升空时，Steve说。

“是啊好吧，” Tony哼唧着。“反正如果我溜走保姆探长会来电击伺候不是吗？”

金发大兵笑了。“没那么糟。”

“你会这么说仅仅是因为你从没被电击过。记得Darcy Lewis——那个喜欢跟在Thor女朋友身边的疯女人吗？ 就是她，用防狼电棒搞定了Thor。搞定了特么的一个挪威神，Steve.”

直到他们都缓缓下降至神盾局天台板上了，他们还在为一个防狼电棒的冲击力大小而争执不休。

“没人告诉过你们这样子看起来很gay吗？” Johnny两腿大张地坐在地上，眉头朝天地看着他们。

确定安全后Tony放开了Steve的腰。“没人告诉你该闭嘴吗？”

“这句原封不动退给你，Stark，” Johnny斜笑着，注意力随即完全转向Steve。“所以，队长，我可以叫你队长吧？”

“我觉得——”

“太棒了！你知道，我之前没在开玩笑。你特么的火辣得要命，” 他忍住笑继续说。“真不敢相信竟然没人好好告诉你这个。”

“真够委婉的。” Tony从旁边走过来，几乎是在嘲笑。

“你就笑，Stark，” Johnny立即顶回去。“好像你手段多高似的。”

Tony举起双手做出个夸张的被冒犯的姿势。“宝贝，我爱我自己。我可不需要这样吹捧别人的脸蛋儿。”

“好吧，” 年轻人把一只手搭在Steve身上。“我们两个都特么的火辣得要命，操你的。”

“你当然巴不得。”Tony轻易地回嘴。“快来吧，队长。听了Johnny男孩的胡话这么久，你该好好洗洗你的处女耳朵。”

Steve只能叹口气无语地看Tony一眼，因为变成处女玩笑的受害者已经够久了。他多次宣布性和脏话不是从他冰封之后才发明出来的，但Tony就是喜欢逗他。

 

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

战后总结就是无聊至极的同义词，Tony在自己的词典里做出准确修改。他根本没认真听Coulson讲话，只是装出认真的样子。他瞥了眼其他复仇者，然后他很好奇Natasha和Clint是怎么做到一副全神贯注的样子当他百分百确定这俩人没一个在认真听——Clint这个狗日的混蛋可以睁着眼睛睡觉，Tony敢打赌Clint时不时都在睁眼睡觉，但他不能确定是哪时。Bruce在医疗室里，自从他变成绿巨人退化版后就失去意识到现在——那个可怜的家伙肯定是筋疲力尽了——还有就是Steve，噢Steve。在场唯一一个随着Coulson的发言即时点头的人。

“当下一次Victor von Doom出现时，神奇四侠也会被叫来出战。还有疑问吗？”

“神奇四侠这样关注这位特别人士有什么重大原因吗？” Steve问。

“私人原因，我确定。”Coulson答道。“他们之间的恩怨历史都在资料里。我觉得你可以在里面找到答案，队长。到此为止。散会。”

“我赌是情仇，”Tony轻声说——但还不够轻声，因为Coulson在走出房间前翻了白眼。

“不是。”Steve说。

“Hey，那两个人——Reed和Vic——他们年轻的时候可黏糊了。我可不会让Vicky轻易脱罪——特别当他还是个令人毛骨悚然的跟踪者。”

“你认识他们？我是说——包括Victor von Doom？”

“是啊，”Tony耸耸肩。“大学还是什么时候，就认识了。记不太清了。呵，你该去问问JARVIS。怎么忽然来了好奇心？”

“我只是...”Steve看着Clint和Natasha起身离开准备去看望Bruce。“我觉得我应该提前知道他们是谁——”

“那是因为关于他们的新闻才发布了没几次。”Tony回答。“太空辐射给了他们超能力——把我踢出了头条。哦等等，那是你解冻前发生的事，你从四十年代的事件补起还没有补到九十年代...别担心。你没错过什么了不得的事。”

“噢，”Steve呼出一口气。“好吧。”

“走吧，士兵，我们把大块头找到就回家。”

当然了，在神盾局里就没简单明了的事儿。Tony不耐烦地吼着蹲在医疗室外，他的装甲差不多占满了整个走廊空间。他只想赶快回家吃披萨放轻松——今天是电影夜，他的大脑已经列好一串他想要Steve观看的电影清单，除了他必须跟其他复仇者讨价还价拟好规定让他们也看。不幸的是Bruce还被困在医疗室里，不是因为他还没清醒过来，那家伙已经能站能走了，但是文书工作。Tony恨文书工作，所以他让其他人应付这个——其他人也愿意放他先走。

“Tony，你还好？” Steve蹲在他身边，皱着眉。

“不好，”他叹口气。“我无聊死了。我们能走了吗？”

“耐心。” 士兵笑了起来。

那是个疲惫却真实的笑容，无价地展现在超级士兵带着酒窝的嘴角。Tony情不自禁地把话到嘴边的反驳重新咽下喉咙，却在自己的唇边勾起一个翘起的弧度来回应，同样的真实而不加防备。他真特么的累——Tony只匆匆睡了两小时因为他在自己的实验室里倒腾，完全忘了还有个会议要被Pepper揪去参加，然后他们从中午开始就跟机器人打架打到现在快七点了。Steve不发一语地坐在他身边，他们沉默地等待着，却是种舒适的沉默。

Tony完全不知道自己的头靠在了Steve肩上直到他突然被Steve轻拍叫醒。“Hey，抱歉，我需要站起来一会。”

“别难为你自己，队长。” 有个声音，Tony立刻把这声音判了刑因为刚刚气氛还那么舒适。

Johnny Storm咧嘴笑着蹲到Steve旁边，Tony装作毫不在意然后呻吟着转动脖子，若无其事地从Steve身上挪开。

“Johnny，别再缠着他！” Sue从走廊后方吼道，双臂不悦地交叉。“走吧！你刚刚不是还抱怨说想走得不得了吗——”

“你们先——走！我会跟上！”Johnny给出个表情和姿势，最后Reed在那边点了头，手环过他妻子的腰示意离开，她顺从了。

Reed皱着眉。“如果我收到任何投诉——”

“知道啦，老爸，” Johnny翻个白眼。“我没忘记约定。”

当队友走后，这位火性十足的年轻人把注意力完全转到Steve身上。“Johnny Storm，” 他伸出了手，脸上毫无疑问的得意笑容。“我猜我还没向你正式介绍自己。”

Steve握住那只手，因为这是起码的礼节。“Steve Rogers.”

“我知道，”Johnny笑道。“哦天哪我碰到你了。”

Steve笑容尴尬，因为就算他走过百老汇秀录过宣传电影抱着婴儿拍过照，他还是不知道该怎么面对自己的狂热粉丝。

“拿开你的手，Storm。你在玷污地球上独一无二的真善美。”Tony在一旁挑着眉头瞪着他们，做结案陈词。

“要说玷污也是用更多的帅气来玷污。”Johnny驳嘴，然后无视了Tony。“队长，你今晚有空吗？”

Steve眨眨眼，但真的他更搞不懂的是为什么Johnny还不放开他的手。还有，因为世事就是这般运作的，Natasha，Clint还有Bruce从医疗室出来的那刻Johnny恰好开口说，“我想约你出来。”

四周鸦雀无声，Steve试图找到台词回复。

“呃，我...我今晚有事。”他最终答道。

Johnny看起来蛮不在意。“那行，改天呗。周六？周日？你哪天有空？”

“如何追求美国队长一百零一招，”Tony在一边开腔，表情半是被逗乐。“你没戏。你配不上他，小武士（little Padawan）。还有，我很确定队长不是gay，” 他想了想又问，“还是说你是？”

“那无关要紧，” Johnny咧嘴笑。“我只想跟他一起消磨时间。所以你怎么说，队长？”

Steve避开Tony投来的质疑目光。“消磨时间...yeah，可以。以后吧。”

“好极了，” 年轻人窃笑着，抬起了他一直没放开的Steve的那只手。他把它放到唇边，在手指关节上印下一个长吻，打定主意同时与眼前活生生的传奇人物保持坚挺的视线接触。再看着这位超级士兵的脸颊飘起红云而且这股红潮还一直顺着脖子蔓延下去，胜利的滋味不可谓不甜蜜。Johnny用一声淫荡的以唇相击结束了这个吻。

“我会来找你的，星星条纹队长。” 他说着，嘴角洋洋得意翘得老高。他朝剩下的复仇者们做了个手势就大摇大摆地走了。

所有人瞪着Johnny离去的那条空荡荡的走廊一时回不了神，直到Tony张开嘴，不胜其烦地说，“Hey，那是我的台词。我叫你星星和条纹。”

“还有其它很多我但愿你没发明的昵称，” Steve接着他的话说。“我们能回家了吗？”

“我觉得首要问题是：我们能不能讨论下刚才发生了什么？因为难道队长的第一次约会要许给那家伙？” Clint皱着眉，双手抱胸。“那也太奇怪了。你好啊啊啊——，毁三观（mindfuck）。”

（mindfuck：表示一种新奇的观点或概念完全动摇了人们之前对世界的想法或信念）

“就因为他长着Steve的脸不代表这件事有多离奇。” Natasha反驳。

“我认为你们所有人都搞错重点了，” Tony极力发表意见。“队长是gay。”

“我真心不想打扰你们可爱的讨论，但我真心需要马上吃点东西。” Bruce开了口，于是所有人都迈开步子。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

电影夜是每周五晚上，被默认为对Steve的现代文化教育。事情的起因是Steve撞见Natasha和Clint抱成团看恐怖电影或三俗爱情故事，然后Bruce也加入了顺便在电影清单上添加了口味独特的一笔。当Tony也在某个周五碰巧闯进他们的活动范围后，这件事就变成了心照不宣的习惯。

他们的观看席位并不固定，但那无所谓除了Natasha从不坐到沙发里，反而选择随便散漫地躺在地板上。这一次Clint坐在最前面眼珠都快伸进屏幕里去了，Tony蜷在沙发下面身体夹在Steve和Bruce中间，他惬意的把头靠在Bruce肩膀上而腿搭在Steve身上，至于Natasha，一个人平躺在沙发上，手指穿进Steve的头发。

Steve不太明白为什么Natasha喜欢摸他的头发——但没人发表意见，他也觉得舒服。

“你真的觉得他对我有意思？” Steve问，他压低声音不想打扰Clint的美好电影体验，但说实话PS I Love You真的不是他的菜。绝不是因为那在提醒他他抛下了Peggy的事实——不。不是。

“他花花公子的名声可不小。” Natasha回他。从她的声音里，Steve能听出来这部电影让她不痛快的程度更甚。 “跟Stark有的一拼。”

“话是这么说，但从来没见到他跟男人在一起过。” Bruce加入话题。

“我也从来没被见到跟男人在一起过。” Tony嘲讽道，脸在Bruce肩上挨好。“那又不代表我对老二没兴趣。”

Steve猛地盯住Tony。“你...你是——你喜欢...男人？”

Tony转换姿势坐正了，直直看向Steve的眼睛。“男人和女人，实际上。但嗯，是啊。我以为你知道。” 他回答，眉头皱起。“我以为全世界都知道。”

“但你只带女人回来——”

“噢嗷，原来你在关注，” Tony朝Steve震惊的脸咧嘴笑。“只因为那比较容易，明白吗？女人更容易对我投怀送抱。比起追求可能是直男的人容易多了。”他斜睨着Steve。“你不会因为潜在恐同意识晕厥过去吧？因为我知道四十年代——”

“我——我没有！”Steve反驳。实际上他只是对自己从来没注意到Tony的性向而吃惊——他跟这个人住在同一屋檐下已经快一年了。 “我在军队里。里面...有很多我的队友都喜欢这个，这并没有错。”

Tony眨眨眼。“噢。好吧。这样你就该懂了。火焰男孩是个双性恋。”

“但他说只想一起消磨时间。”

“Steve，” Tony嗤之以鼻。“一起消磨时间翻译成现代俚语就是我想跟你先脱光再把彼此的脑子都干出来——”

“呃，” Steve忽然看起来浑身不自在。“那么，这么久以来当你说你想一起消磨时间——”

Tony闭上嘴，又打开。“你没抓住重点。”

“这件事在我跟你讲话时经常发生。” Steve叹口气，把头向后靠。

Bruce笑出声。“我觉得更亮眼的事实是Storm亲吻了你的手。那代表对方的兴趣可不小。”

“又或者他的目的在于引起Stark的妒忌，” Natasha耸耸肩。“或许两者皆有。”

“什——什么，妒忌？” Tony愤愤地重复。“这事跟我有什么关系？”

“什么事不跟你有关系？” Steve说着，闭上眼嘴角微笑。

“别跟我耍嘴皮，Rogers，” Tony戳他。“最重要的是，我认为终极的问题是这个。你是个双性恋吗？因为如果你不是，那么Storm就完全在浪费时间。但如果你是，要操一个跟自己长同一张脸的人这简直是世界爆炸级别的诡异。根本就像...自渎。”

Steve耸耸肩。“我不知道。从没想过这个。”

他所言非虚。在Steve还是个孱弱的豆芽菜时他就笃定世界上会有一个属于他的人。他只是在等待那个唯一却合适的伴侣——他不在乎对方是谁。然后Peggy出现了从此他眼中再无旁人。他并不需要去好奇是否他只爱女人又或者他可以扩展自己的眼界范围，因为他有了Peggy。

“私人问题，Steve，” Natasha开口，看到他点头后继续问。“你认为有Storm吸引力吗”

Steve慢慢地思考了几分钟。“那...那可就不公平了，你不觉得吗？他长得跟我很像。”

“明白。”Natasha表示同意。

“可能你跟他约会一次，就知道了。” Bruce提议。

“又或许结果是Steve对自己的克隆人完全没兴趣，但却发现自己并不排斥跟同性在一起。” Tony指出。

“这究竟有什么要紧的？”Steve问。

另外三个人（Clint对着屏幕两眼泪汪汪，大家无视了他。）停下想了一会，都耸耸肩。

 

清晨六点去绕着Stark大厦附近跑一圈是他每天定时定点的习惯。跑了挺长的时间才让他稍微出了点汗，要用更长的时间才能把他逼出接近疲惫状态的满足感。当准备回去的时候，他满脑子想的都是洗澡吃早饭和果汁。让他始料不及的是Stark大厦正门外挤成蜂窝的人满为患。一般他都会走那个隐秘的后门回他的楼层，但无论如何必须先想办法绕到里面。

他一点一点在差不多都是年轻少女的人群中挪动，最终被认了出来。在礼貌地道歉准备速度开溜前他不得不给几张相片签了名，期间直接导致他擦汗的毛巾被偷走而自己的身体被抓摸了不止一次。

“——女士们！让他借过一下！”

那是Johnny，站在人群中央左右臂弯都搂着年轻女孩。

“Hey，队长，早上好啊！看来你出了不少汗——你的皮肤在闪闪发光。从天堂掉下来的时候你摔疼了吗？因为你闪亮得如天使一般。”

“早安。” Steve点点头，刻意忽略对方关于天使的言论然后皱起眉。“是你造成的骚动？”他朝人群挥个手势。

“可能，” Johnny过分无辜地笑了。“我想进去，但你的男朋友叫他的AI把我拦在外面。所以我只能在这里呆着了。人们认出了我的英俊潇洒可不是我的错。”

“男朋友？” Steve意识到这个年轻人口中说的应该是Tony。眼前的人浑身上下散发的神气十足和玩世不恭像极了他的某位队友，这让Steve又紧张又头疼。但他既然能搞定Tony，那么他敢肯定自己也能搞定Johnny。“那么，你为什么会出现在这里？”

“我说了我会找你的，是不是？现在就是我来验收那个你欠我的约会。”

Johnny看起来欢天喜地的，Steve暗自叹口气。没错他是不觉得在经历那个手吻事件后Johnny会让他轻易逃过，但他更没预料到的是自己得这么快就面对这个。

“叫他们离开，我就让你跟我进去。”

于是人群以迅雷不及掩耳的速度散开了，不得不说令Steve印象深刻。他在门口的玻璃密码栏输入置换码覆盖了之前的指令，进入时他向接待员点头示意。Steve带Johnny走向电梯时后者在一旁对几乎所有事物发表意见——从抛光的地板到头顶的吊灯。

“听着，” Steve开口，“如果你在尝试约我出去——”

“如果？”Johnny眉头皱皱地重复这个词。“我以为我表现得要比Stark明显得多了——”

“——我并无...兴趣。”Steve坚决地说，并小心地观察着Johnny。

“真气人，”过了一阵Johnny说，“但我可以让你变得有兴趣。”

Steve露出一个别扭的笑容。

“你想要打赌吗？” Johnny邪气地咧嘴，舌头淫荡地舔过下嘴唇，同时看到Steve露出不赞许的表情。“开玩笑的。我不会强迫没兴趣的对象。但如果你改变心意了，随时告诉我。”

“好吧，” 他回答。“抱歉让你浪费了时间。下次再见。”

“等等，别啊！”Johnny双手抱胸。“你说了我可以跟你上去。”

“技术上来讲我是说你可以跟我进来，但我没说你可以上楼。”

“够狡猾，我喜欢。” Johnny斜笑道。“天啊，你怎么会真的存在！不管怎么说，我对我们的约会可是很认真的。你饿了，对吧？我知道有间餐厅不错。”

Steve想要抗议，但显然对方可不管三七二十一了。“你说了你愿意和我消磨时间的。” Johnny像个小孩儿一样嘟起嘴来。“你保证过。”

在对方安静的狗狗眼乞求中，士兵内心的小人儿扶额又叹气。“好吧，好吧。我要先洗个澡。”

“...我能参观吗？”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Tony把Johnny关在大厦外面这件事，纯属意外。老天作证，当时Tony正在跟咖啡机较劲呢他不记得自己设置过让它发出悲哀地叫个不停的程序，因为他完全搞不懂为什么它会发出这样的声音，但这台咖啡机就这样坚持不懈地惨叫了十分钟而Tony只想要喝特么的咖啡。所以当JARVIS提醒他Johnny Storm在楼下大厅电梯门口外鬼鬼祟祟想要有所作为时他发了火，完全是情有可原。

“把他轰出去我特么的什么也不想管除了这——” 他吼道，试图在不用螺丝刀的情况下把下面盖子撬开却只引发小电器更响的悲鸣声 “——该死的咖啡！”

于是JARVIS通知接待员把Johnny请出正厅顺便封锁了大门。

Tony仍在咒骂又哀求那个咖啡机——大部分是因为他实在不愿意回工作室拿一个螺丝刀——当Steve走进来的时候，后面紧跟着Johnny。

“操，” 是Johnny意义非凡的赞美。“噢操。我必须住在这里。”

Steve眼睛余光看了看他——但Johnny已经被大厦的环境设备迷得神魂颠倒了根本顾不上别的。这位能随意玩火的年轻人神色崇敬地直直走向后面那台高晰宽屏电视，Steve决定还是先专注在更重要的事上。

“Tony。” 他说着，嘴角被逗乐地微微翘起。

“来嘛宝贝，你最爱你爹地了——”

 

哔哔哔哔哔哔哔哔。哔哔。哔哔。哔哔哔哔哔。

当这位亿万富翁急得快哭出来的时候Steve叹着气从他手里取过咖啡机，小心放回台面上。

“Tony，你必须先说please，” 他提醒对方，然后轻拍了下咖啡机的顶部。

Tony惊讶地抖了下，才发现Steve在旁边，然后眯起眼睛。“我不得不残忍地告诉你队长，就算我说了请它也不会该死的给我做咖啡——噢哈，” 当新鲜的咖啡蒸汽冒出来的时候Tony的脸色瞬间亮了。

没再继续废话Tony开始大口喝咖啡——温度应该滚烫得不行但他还是那么做了——随即立马昂首翘尾起来。

“早上好啊阳光少年，” 他打着招呼，放松肩膀享受热咖啡在胃里摆荡的滋味。“我不清楚你是怎么做到的，但你救了我的命。我觉得应该为此给你块奖牌。JARVIS——”

“Tony，不用了。” Steve笑着，然后坚定地阻止了他，因为他很确定如果不这么做一小时后真的会有块金牌出现在他房间里。“你给咖啡机设置的程序是听从口头指令，记得吗？你说按键太消耗体力了。”

是吗？Tony耸耸肩。“记得下次提醒我。好吧，Bruce叫我转告你他没法参加你无敌美味的欢乐聚餐了，因为这个大家伙要带他的女孩出去约会。”

每周六早上，Steve为整队复仇者做早餐已算约定俗成，他扭头看了Johnny一眼因为他竟然忘了这事。

“你在这里做什么，Storm？” Tony皱眉。“别碰那个花瓶，它可比你这条小命还贵——不我说认真的，弄碎了Peper会阉掉你。”

Johnny故作无辜地动手动脚，手指在离那件古董一寸的距离作势要戳上去。“我被允许就近参观队长洗澡。”

那声低亮的口哨不是Tony发出来的，只见Clint肩膀上搭着张湿毛巾走进来，身后紧跟着Natasha。

“你的小粉丝在这干嘛呢，队长？”

在Steve开口回答之前，Johnny已经神清气爽双手插袋地笑着说，“我们要去约会。”

“哇哦，真的假的？” Clint眨眨眼，努力憋笑，然后撅起嘴。“Hey，那么，你还会继续给我们做早餐吗？”

Natasha已经神闲气定地在餐桌边坐下，手里拿着杯果汁，一言不发地注视着Steve。Steve顿时觉得被压力山大的内疚感击中了，因为在周六早上为大家做早餐已经变成他的责任，更何况他很少能遇到Tony乖乖就坐等着被投喂。

“你会做饭？” Johnny盯着Steve，如果没看错的话，他嘴角的窃笑几乎在发亮。 “没门儿。你厨艺如何？不如先把我们的约会推迟因为我必须尝尝你的手艺。”

“Hey，” Tony眯起眼睛。“一你没得到邀请，二你敢来吃我家的饭简直胆儿肥。我要告诉你姐姐。”

“切，” Johnny翻个白眼。“又不是说你没钱请客。再说了，我姐姐知道后唯一的反应只会是为我没给她打包一份美国队长亲自下厨的食物而追杀我。”

看来Johnny留下来吃早餐已经是板上钉钉的事了因为他很自然的插到Clint和Tony中间坐下，露出两眼放光期待不已的狗狗表情。Steve数数人头转向冰箱，在里面他找到一瓶已经是半成品的混合面浆。他再拿出培根，鸡蛋和生菜叶，开始做准备工作。在饭桌那边，Clint忙着用眼角余光轮番扫视Johnny。

“Hey，别再盯着她看。”

“嗯哼？”Johnny分心地哼着声，眼送秋波地打量Natasha。“不盯着她看才是一种侮辱。”

“别说我没提醒你。” Clint说着，Natasha伸出了手。

“貌似我们还没正式认识。” 红发女人嘴角风情地微翘。

“Natasha Romanov，” Johnny窃笑着，握住她的手。“我看过你的资料。能跟你的高超武艺相提并论的唯有你的美貌。幸会。” 

“幸会。” Natasha斜笑着，然后突然一下Johnny就被惨烈地压制在桌面上了。

“嗷嗷嗷——操特么的——啊操——” 霹雳火男孩挣扎着想要抽回自己的手臂但那方的刺客仅仅是哼了一声就将他翻了个身摔在台上，任他难以置信地瞪大眼睛，在离她的脸颊几厘米的地方惊恐地喘气。

“想也别想，小弟弟。” 她低声警告，然后猛然松手。

Tony让自己咳嗽的声音勉强盖不住他的嘲笑，Clint也靠到椅背上，老神在在。当Johnny禁不住地咒骂时Steve在一旁于事无补地踱了几步因为说实话如果Natasha不想放开他的话他绝对脱不开身，Steve对此束手无策。当锅上的薄饼开始冒烟时他不禁碎碎念了几句。Johnny小心地搁好自己的手神色狐疑地盯着Natasha，但他眼中兴致盎然的光芒并未散去。

“曾经，”他开口。“也有个姑娘认为我太以自我为中心——”

“——自恋狂，跟他人难以相处，毫无团队精神，” Natasha替他把话说了下去，大翻白眼。“这样的人世界上不止你一个。” 顺便她朝耸耸肩的Tony投去别有意味的眼神。

“没错，” Johnny点点头，蛮不在意。“最后她还是跟我在一起了。”

“我完全搞不懂你的重点在哪里。” Clint插嘴，双手抱胸。“如果你在说你能泡到Tasha， 那么好吧。” 他呛着声，然后大笑起来，完全歇斯底里地。

“谢了，” Natasha微笑，拍拍Clint狂笑中因咳嗽而抖动的后背。

“不过，” Clint继续讥讽。“你的目标不是队长吗？”

“我的目标不能有两个吗？”

“你的问题有答案了，Steve。” Natasha陈述。

“什么问题？” Steve疑惑地转过身，手上端着刚出炉的薄饼。

“小弟弟是不是对你感兴趣，还有他是不是个双性恋。” Tony热心地补充。

“是啊，呃，他在大厅就告诉我了。”超级士兵边回答边把独家特制的薄饼分到每个盘子里，然后把早餐端上桌面。

Clint和Tony先发制人抢了各自的盘子开始把东西往嘴里塞。Natasha有心地朝Steve投去一记感激的眼神，在Steve点头回礼之后拿过自己的盘子。Johnny把自己的那份捧在怀里，再充满好奇地戳了戳。一秒之后他对着食物深吸一口气然后哼着声呼出来。

“我想留住你。” Johnny在下嘴之前大声说。“哦老天啊。天啊。”

Steve的脸泛潮红但他选择忽视这个评价，然后开始进食。

“留住他的权力属于我，闪边儿凉快去。” Tony边咀嚼边哼唧。“我本想请他当我的私人大厨，谁知他想要免费劳动，难道不是吗？”

“我喜欢为你们做饭。” Steve耸耸肩说。

他真的喜欢，因为哪怕Bruce是唯一一个开口道谢的人而Natasha是另外唯一一个会露出感激微笑的人，但他知道大家都爱吃他做的食物，他乐意为他们做些有用的事。不止如此，他还可以做些他真正想吃东西，而不是一些不利于健康的外卖或披萨。

“另外，” Johnny吃完之后开口。“我不是个双性恋。”

所有的眼睛立马刷刷转向他。

“什么？” 

“骗子。”Tony立即回嘴。

“骗子骗子，下流无耻。”* Clint附和。  
*（原文为Liar liar, plants for hire. 当正确俚语应该是 Liar liar, pants on fire才对，Plants for hire出自美国儿童动画海绵宝宝里的Patrick说错了就变成这样。槽点是Clint还看海绵宝宝啊呃...）

Natasha朝Clint翻个白眼，却没有出声。

“同志们，那不重要。” Steve试图结案，不幸的是没人理睬。

“那你为什么想泡队长，嗯？” Tony斜睨他，完全无视Steve的愤愤喊话。

“谁不想泡他？” Johnny邪笑着顶回去。“看看他的脸，还有他的肩膀，还有那个屁股。别想骗我Stark，你百分百想下手。” 他视线转向Clint。“我打赌你也想。”

“我不是gay，” Clint马上回复。“但是，我懂你意思。” 片刻后他附议。 

“什么意思？” Steve急忙问。

Johnny嗯了声。“难道你没有在照镜子的时候想象你愿意操自己？”

Steve甚至找不到思路去理顺这到底有多古怪。“额，没有？”

“那么，好吧，你会愿意操谁？”

金发男人完全不明白为什么这下变成大家都满眼八卦地盯着他。他清了清嗓子。

“当——当我找到那个我想要这么做的人时，” 他试图用最海阔天空的态度来回答了，然后开始收拾盘子。

“难道你们还要让他洗碗吗？” Johnny瞅着Steve把盘子放进水池的样子，问。

“我不介意。” Steve在对方开始抗议时说。

“话是这么说，但你做了饭。只有让他们洗碗才公平。”

Natasha咬住嘴唇然后叹口气。“他说的没错。”

“不，Steve亲自洗碗的唯一理由是他不想用洗碗机。” Tony指出。

“不过只有五个盘子，伙计们。” Steve摇摇头。“这没什么，真的。”

“但你在浪费的时间本可以用在我们的约会上，” Johnny不甘地强调。“这下你欠我至少一杯咖啡。”

Clint的目光在他俩之间来回扫视。“所以，你们是决定稳定发展了吗？”

“绝对的·。”

“——什么？” Steve皱眉。“不，” 他瞪了Johnny一眼。“不，我们只是一起消磨时间。”

“是吗。”Clint挑眉。

“他还是欠我一个约会。”

Tony翻个白眼。“你难道就读不懂暗示吗，Storm？”

“可能懂，” Johnny咧嘴。“但那有什么关系？”

“可别说我没警告过你，” Tony叹气。“但无论你做什么美队棒棒冰都不会为你乖乖趴下的。”

Johnny正经地面向Tony，慢慢眨眨眼，不正经地笑了。“这是经验之谈吗，Stark？”

Tony不上钩，只是朝咖啡机踱步过去然后放下杯子。装满之后，他转身走向电梯。“告诉我以后的发展，霹雳火小子。”

“Tony——” Steve皱着眉注视他的方向。“你去哪儿？”

“工作。” 是他消失在电梯里前给出的简短答案。

“他没事吧？” Steve像是对自己发问。

Clint和Natasha在站起身前沉默地对视一眼。“约会愉快，队长，” Clint在离开前拍拍他的肩膀。“我们等着听全部细节。”

“两个人，谢谢，” Johnny笑着打招呼。“好啊，Chris。”

既然Johnny摆明了不会两手空空单独一人离开，Steve只能无奈决定跟这个年轻人共度一天。并不是说他不喜欢后者，只是他并不善于应付被突然拽进心血来潮的计划里。跟Tony在一块时也是这样，但好吧。

Johnny特地把他带到几条街外的一间咖啡厅，显然对此“约会”早有预谋。

“Hey 霹雳——哦，” 穿着制服的男人跟他击掌哄笑，这个笑容在看到Steve之后有咧到耳根之势。“这位是谁？”

“我的约会对象，” Johnny得意笑道，然后压低了声音。“美国特么的队长。”

“你特么的在唬我，” Chris瞪大眼低低说。“老兄，你在跟我开玩笑。”

“Steve Rogers，” Steve插话。讲真他不太清楚是否还该继续坚持身份保密因为外星人入侵那次他的面罩被成功撕下来过，这张脸早就在各大电视台隆重出镜了。

“Christopher Winters. 能握住这只手是我的毕生梦想，先生。” Chris说着，一脸崇敬地摇晃着Steve的手。“我能为你们准备一张角落的桌子——足够安静，没人会打扰你们，我保证。”

“谢了，兄弟。” Johnny点点头，朝所指地点走去。“我点跟往常一样的，给队长也来份同样的吧。”

咖啡店很小，座位却都坐满了，但并不显得拥挤。能听见顾客低声的谈话但总的来说还算安静，大部分人都在阅读或使用电脑，同时享用自己的咖啡。装修的风格是极简抽象派但又足够舒适，Steve预想或许有天他真会带着素描本来这。几分钟之后他们的咖啡就端上来了，饱满的奶泡和飘溢的香气。

“世上最好的咖啡，相信我。” Johnny说着抿了一口。“是Chris的独家秘制——我喜欢加点焦糖和肉桂，然后他再添了些别的材料。世界上最特么完美的咖啡就诞生了。”

Steve并不算个咖啡爱好者但他也必须承认第一口滋味不错，于是就喝了第二口。“好喝。” 在Johnny如火如荼的目光下他开口表示。

“你该说太好喝了。那么，我可以把这第一次约会打满分评价了吗？”

金发男人把咖啡杯放下，试图表现坚决。“Johnny...我会很感激如果你不——你不——我是说，我们并没在...真正地...约会。如果你想要的只是一起消磨时间我没问题，但...” 他叹口气。“我想说的是，如果你...想要更多的话，我给不了。”

令人诧异的是Johnny并没有显得很沮丧。“是啊，我知道。但这是我一贯的作风，好吗？放松点，反正不管怎样Reed都会杀了我的。”

“Reed？”

“Yeah，那个娶了我姐姐的人？迂回又曲折那个？” Johnny被自己的说辞逗笑了。“我跟他做了个保持低调的协议——包括没有绯闻，不损坏公物，不顾请脱衣舞娘，之类的垃圾规定。参加个派对还不能放开玩真是烂透了，好伐？”

“那么你的回报是？”

“一个能自己住的地方。” Johnny说，但他的视线挑开望着外面碧绿的草地。“我现在跟他们住一块儿，但我觉得已经到我该搬出来的时候了。我是为他们感到高兴可是那也太恶心了——嗨亲爱的，你今天过得好吗甜心，吻我一下巴拉巴拉。你真该看看他们婚礼后的样子——我几乎要把出生时喝的奶都吐出来了，” 他揉揉鼻子。“那是我姐姐——就真的，很怪。很诡异。”

Steve只能跟着点头。

“而现在他们开始计划要生小孩了。想着我就别呆在那儿以防哪天不小心撞见他们干嘛干嘛瞎了自己的狗眼。”

“另外一个人——Grimm，是吗——也跟你们一起住吗？”

“以前是。但现在他跟女友同居了。” Johnny耸耸肩。“我没事可做就总往外跑。上一次出去我让一间酒吧着了火结果被禁足三个月。”

年轻人打开了话匣，超级士兵就安静地听。对方的语气难得一见的严肃和剖露隐私。“发生了什么？”

“喝高了，” Johnny回答，笑得黯淡。“还差点烧伤几个女孩儿。” 他深吸一口气勉强扯出个大咧的笑容。“我还没能完全解脱。有几次偷偷溜出来，但影响不好一些小报告到我姐姐那里。有你在的话，就算我被小报逮到我也是跟特么的美国队长在一起。这件事本身就足够光荣到能给我赢块勋章了吧，你不这么觉得吗？”

Steve略苦地笑笑。“我可不这么认为。”

“我会向你证明的，” Johnny的斜笑重新挂到脸上。“好啦我的事说得够多了。你在自由时间都喜欢干些什么？”

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

结果证明Johnny是一位能让人与之相谈甚欢的对象。他对几乎任何事情都表达出真实的好奇——从Steve的喜欢和不喜欢到他更偏爱的纸巾品牌——当中让他最为手舞足蹈的是发现Steve的座驾是一辆摩托车。

“老兄，我怎么也得看看你的车。我必须看看。是哈雷的对吧？哪一型？”

“在Stark大厦里，” Steve说。“Tony给它做了些更新调整，所以我不太确定...”

“更妙了，” Johnny窃笑。“等等，Stark更改了多少？”

超级士兵嗯嗯思考着。“我不知道，” 他最后说。“当他把车还给我的时候，只说他搞搞弄弄了一番，结果车好用极了，所以我就没多问。”

“Stark给你做了一辆摩托车？” 年轻人询问道，语气是立正站好的严肃。“他给你造了特么的一辆摩托车？”

“呃...我想是？”

“我一定得去看看。” Johnny斩钉截铁地说。

Johnny的热切荡漾，如果还有可能的话，在Steve把他带到大厦地下室层时更显澎湃。这个年轻人几乎是像登徒子遇见美娇娘一样垂涎欲滴地扑到摩托车上，眼神饥渴地来回扫视车身光亮的金属结构。

“太美了。”Johnny膜拜地说。“Stark可真是个屌炸天的疯狂天才。独特设计的把手，皮革蚀刻过的座位，还有引擎——哦天——如果我的车有这等动力的话我会骑着它从圆屋顶上飞过。”

Steve难以掩饰自己的笑容。“我喜欢它能飞速行驶。”

“真的吗？” Johnny喃喃笑道。“下周五，来看我赛车。如果你买我赢的话我可以送你张免费门票。”

“我不赌博。”

“你当然不。” Johnny微笑。“但不管怎样我都会送你门票。等表演结束或许我还可以教你几招飞车绝活。你会爱死的，相信我。那么，下周五？”

Steve想去——真的，他想去。但周五晚上是电影之夜。

“我周五有事。抱歉。改天？”

“表演秀是每隔一周的周五。拜托，不管周五你要做什么，我敢说你可以逃一次。”

“但那...很重要。”

“好吧，” Johnny最后说。“不管怎样我都把细节发短信给你，以防你改变主意的话。顺便问下，你的号码是多少？”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“Hey Steve，你跟Storm的照片得到了三百零十七个点赞，和四百四十个转发。”

“什么？”

“这里，” Clint把手机伸到Steve眼皮底下。“周六过后我在推特上follow了Storm，结果发现他详细描述了你们的约会经过，我都用不着问你了。”

Steve挑着眉滑动手机屏幕，立即瞄到一张在咖啡店时Johnny心血来潮趁他不防拉他一起咔嚓的合影。

“我看到你让他碰了我给你造的摩托车。” 在他们集合的会议室那头Tony也忽然开腔。他正盯着自己的手机。

“他对摩托很有了解，” Steve回答。“你们知道他还参加比赛吗？”

“Storm可算得上是去年极限飞车比赛的代言人。” Natasha告诉他。“你有没有看过一场比赛，队长？”

“不，我没有。但他邀请了我。”

“我是不是错过了什么？” Bruce在他的椅子上问。“因为我觉得我错过了什么。”

Tony把腿翘到桌面上。“上周六当你在跟你女友轰轰烈烈地做爱时，火人排除万难把我们的美队棒棒冰带出去约会了。但过程还算清白不是限制级。”

Bruce无视Tony。“感觉如何？”

“还行，” Steve回答。“我们喝了咖啡，聊了聊天，然后我让他参观了我的摩托。”

“所以——”

 

他英勇而强大，救美国于水火————

 

“Tony！” Steve嘘叫着掏出手机按掉那羞人的提示音。

“咋？” Tony天真地眨眨眼。

“我知道你在暗地里换掉了我的信息提示音——只是因为你已经这样做过二十七次了！”

“可那也太暴殄天物了！这首歌是多么的悦耳动听！”

Steve想要跟他争辩下去，但Clint顺手抢过了手机瞄了瞄屏幕。“呵嗯。是Storm。噢噢给你发的性息。”

“什么？”

“现代网络语，不值得深究。” Bruce告诉他。

“他想要干嘛？” Tony问，语气沉得乌云密布。“他怎么会有你的号码？你从来就没给过我你的号码。”

“那是因为你提前从神盾局资料库里偷到了。根本不需要问我。”

“噢对。”

“Storm说：我给你拿了张周五的门票。我们八点见。” Clint转动椅子，大声读道。“你想怎么回他？”

“告诉他：抱歉，我去不了。我会为那张门票付钱的。”

“你周五有别的事做？” Tony好奇地问。

“呃...没什么除了平常的事...”

“什么平常的事？”

听到这里，Natasha挑高眉毛。“你在搞笑吗，Steve。”

Steve红了红脸，坚持回答。“但我喜欢我们的电影之夜。”

Tony皱眉。“电影之夜？”

“我们已经把电影之夜当成正式日常活动了吗？” Bruce问。

“我们每周都聚在一起看电影，所以没错，这是正式活动。” Clint帮他们下了结论。“队长，你确定你要拒绝这个邀请吗？就缺席一次电影之夜又不会怎么样。毕竟又不是经常能看到飞车比赛。”

“你为什么要怂恿他去？” Tony拔高声音问。“电影之夜多棒啊。”

“是没错，但摩托特技表演也特么很棒好伐。我看过一次可喜欢了。”Clint耸肩。“Tasha也喜欢。”

“还行。” Natasha不置可否地说。

“别扯了，你差点就要去把那机车从赛车手里抢过来自己上了。”

“我能赢。”

“我知道你能。”

“Bruce，你觉得呢？” Steve向最后一个没发表意见的人询问。

Bruce朝Tony投去一眼，但很快回答了他。“我觉得你应该去看比赛。毕竟你之前没看过。可能你会喜欢呢。”

Steve点点头，转向Tony。“Tony？”

Tony眨眨眼，似乎惊了一下。“你为什么要问我？”

“呃，我不...我的意思是，如果你还想看电影的话我就留下————”

“别搞笑了，Steve，” Tony嘲弄道。“如果你想去看Johnny男孩的比赛我没意见。我们不会想你的。”

“对呀我们不会，” Clint附和道。“反正我已经帮你回了短信说你会去的。”

“Clint，如果你能把电话还给我的话我会不胜感激。”

Clint把手机扔回去的时候Coulson正好走进会议室。“我们有一个任务——”

“哎呀我去。”

“如果你不把脚放下来的话我就电击伺候，Stark。” Coulson盯着那双脚飞速消失于视线。“在那之前，队长，我认为你或许想看看这个。”

Coulson把一份打印出来的文章摊开到台面上，在场所有人的步调一致地靠拢过来。

 

美国队长迷上霹雳火？

 

“呃。” Steve扫到标题之后发出尴尬的声音。

“神盾局并不关心你们的私人生活，队长，但我们建议你保持低调。”

“抱歉。那——那不是我的本意。” Steve叹气，额头垂到桌面。“我没有——”

“我们明白，” Clint拍拍他的肩膀。“别太放在心上了，队长。Phil是在妒忌。”

Coulson危险地眯起眼睛。“Barton——”

“Phil，” Clint窃笑。

“探长——”

 

他英勇而强大，救美国于水火————

 

“Tony，” Steve嘘声叫道，手指急急忙忙地在手机屏上乱按。“你是怎么——我才——我关了机的！”

Tony翻翻白眼。“你好啊，甜饼干，你的手机是我做的。再说了，Johnny男孩找你找得可真勤不是？”

Steve恨不得反唇相讥，可惜短信真的来自Johnny。

 

尼滴爱国主义尊的在为我燃烧咩？队长，你该读读这篇文章，写得妙极。  
————Johnny（附件）

 

我正在看。Steve想了一阵后继续打字。 我听说了你的推特。

 

赞啊。你稀饭吗？我今儿多了两百多个粉丝哟。我还给你建了个号。用户名：闪亮的臀 密码：h0t4torch

————Johnny

 

“队长。”Coulson清清嗓子，Steve猛然意识到所有人都在盯着他。

“抱歉，”Steve示意咳两声，把手机塞回口袋里。“请开始，探长。”

 

 

 

一次本以为再简单不过的侦察行动险些变成纽约大毁灭下集。长话短说，他们被派去查探关于一只巨型绿蜥蜴在夜晚侵袭街坊的传闻，然后发现那只蜥蜴竟真特么存在——不止如此，下水道里还藏着它一窝亲戚。

结论：别像个初出茅庐的新手一样妄想烤熟蜥蜴，不管这想法有多诱人。

（“我一直都想知道它们的味道是怎样的，” 在全队人的瞪视中Tony防备地哼唧。“你们难道没在探索频道里看过吗？它们被架在树枝上火烤？除了，这次用电线杆来比较适合——”

“Tony，停。” Steve吼道，扛着想把手捂住脸的压力因为他实在不想凑近闻自己皮肤的味道，熏得慌。“我不在乎那是不是杀死它们最快的方法但你无视了不要烧它们的直接命令然后这样就————”

“但任务完成万事大吉了不是？”）

那可怕的血肉烧焦的气温萦绕了他们好几天。

至少，在周五Steve准备去参加Johnny的飞车比赛时，他很庆幸自己闻起来正常了。因为某些奇特的原因，在他出发前一小时Clint和Natasha齐齐闯进他的房间。红发特工随即消失在他的衣柜，Clint怡然自得地窝进角落的沙发里。

“这是干嘛？” 他警惕地问，只得回Clint的一个窃笑。

“穿这个。” Natasha重出江湖时说，把她从衣橱里翻出来的一件递给Steve。

Steve看看她挑选的衣服再瞅瞅自己身上的——格子衬衫加牛仔裤（他还是喜欢格子图案）。“这件不行吗？”

“绝对比你一年前穿的要无限好得多。” Clint先给他发糖。“但你只有二十多岁，队长。求你尝试穿的像个饥渴的青少年拜托。”

“我已经穿着牛仔裤了。这难道不是你们——”

“但你穿的不是紧身牛仔裤。Tasha买给你的那条呢？”

“在这儿。” Natasha把另一条裤子拍到他胸上。

“为什么——”

“约会装。” 红发特工言简意赅。

Steve盯着女特工示意要他去换的纯黑色衬衫和牛仔裤叹了口气。“这不是个约会。你们俩究竟为什么要这么关心？”

“无事可做。” Clint诚实告知，开始擅自在Steve的床上伸展四肢。“你要出去，Bruce和Stark在做他们的正事。还有呢，如果没有你们Tahsa就不肯跟我一起看What's Your Number。”

从Natasha脸上的表情来看，很明显她不想独自被Barton的爱情三俗片荼毒。跟Natasha争辩是毫无意义的所以Steve乖乖倒回浴室里换衣服，再次出场时他不自在地捏着衬衫边角。

“别把衣服弄皱了。” Natasha边批评，边把他拉到镜台前坐下。“你的蜡呢？”

“蜡？”

“发蜡。” Clint热心补充。

“我不知道那是什么我也不用。”

“想到了。” Natasha自言自语，然后从口袋里摸出一个平圆小罐子。

她挖了点那白色黏腻的物质到手指上，再插进Steve的头发里，把发型打整出微微凌乱的样子。Steve对于新出炉的形象心里没底却决定不要发表疑问了。在他找到鞋子后这对特工把他送到电梯口。

“十点宵禁，队长。” Clint嬉笑着说。“还有，第一次约会不准接吻。”

“这不是一个——”

“约会。” Natasha替他说完。

Steve叹气。“Tony人呢？”

Clint皱眉，有点困惑。“实验室？应该？” 他嘘声，看看Natasha，女特工耸耸肩。

“噢，” Steve说。“记得一定要督促他吃饭。”

"知道啦妈。玩得开心点。" 电梯门合上前Clint最后说。

两位特工面对金属门沉默了片刻，Clint再度开口。

“你觉不觉得——”

“觉得。” Natasha回答。

“噢。”

 

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

体育场比他预想得让他更感乡愁，早在四十年代的时候Steve只要一攒够钱就会买票去看道奇队比赛。现在当他走进设有冷空调的圆屋顶建筑时，眼前所有造价不菲的设备都让他感到不小的震撼。如此熟悉又决然不同。在他一路随着指示牌找自己的座位时四周都是人声鼎沸的欢呼和叫喊。

他询问过一位接待员后被领到一处与外界的喧嚷隔开的前排看台。在找到自己的座位坐下前他能感觉到已经入座的来宾在他身后好奇地窃窃私语，幸好在场总共就八个人，而且也没人来接近他。

“HEY！嗨哎哎哎哎队长！” Johnny如同一只喜庆的喇叭般叫唤着穿过场下的底泥朝他飞奔过来，于是每个人的眼睛都齐刷刷转向他。“你到了！” 他大笑着，嘴角咧到耳根。“噢天，你看起来真特么性感，” 说着一条舌头伸出来舔舔嘴唇。“你不会后悔的，我会让你得到至高体验，而这还不是我最擅长的事。” 他俏皮地眨眼。

“祝你好运。” Steve以此作答。

“不需要。” Johnny大咧咧地笑，转身前朝他挥挥手。“结束之后我来找你！千万别提前回去重投Stark的怀抱！”

Steve很确定自己听到相机咔嚓的拍照声但他还是全身沉进座位里，心里记下过后得跟Johnny谈谈保护隐私的事儿。但现在，他决定好好欣赏比赛，在体育馆光线调暗时感受身体里逐渐沸腾的热血。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

赛车结束后是选手展示疯狂绝活的时候。Johnny没有赢但他浑身着火地演绎了一个三转空翻——他本想在第二次的时候尝试多转一轮的，但却因为速度太快冲出了着陆地带摔向远处环绕的保护栅栏。幸运的是最后这位霹雳火毫发无损地走出来，脸上挂着眉飞色舞的笑容沉浸在万众瞩目中。一切落幕后，Johnny意料之中地被记者和粉丝重重包围，如果不是因为对方一条乞求他留下的短信，Steve真的会先行离开。

等Johnny终于出现在看台上，洗过澡换过衣服，整个体育场已经彻底清净下来。

“你觉得怎么样？” 他自信满满地笑着，在Steve站起来的时候探过身来。

“不同凡响。” Steve承认，脑子依然为之前的刺激比赛而有些晕眩。

“美国队长认为我不同凡响，” Johnny吹着口哨，神色敬畏而惊喜。“出师大捷！”***

“你做这个多久了？”

“飞车表演吗...差不多四年？记不清了。” Johnny想了一阵。“也可能很早就开始了但每次被Sue发现她都要拿菜刀跟我算账。她认为这太危险。拜托，这当然危险，就是因为危险我特么的才喜欢啊！”

“你没受伤吧？之前...那次冲撞。”

“你在担心我吗，队长？” 霹雳火笑了，淘气地伸开双手。“欢迎你来给我做全身检查。我不介意。”

Steve翻翻白眼，径自无视对方的挑逗。“如果你受伤了，我们最好去医院——”

“我没事。” Johnny立刻回他，揉揉胸口。“我飞过——我是说，我会飞，我之前特意着陆偏些撞进了缓冲物里。没什么事。对了，” 他突然话锋一转，眼睛扫扫四周，“你骑摩托来的？”

“是啊。”

“赞。走吧。”

“去哪儿？”

“外面，” Johnny说着拉过Steve的手臂。“喝一杯。”

“我喝不醉。” Steve条件反射地回答，因为这是当Tony想要塞酒精饮料给他时他的一贯台词。

“四倍代谢能力，免疫细胞什么的，没错我知道。” Johnny蛮不在意地打断他。“我看过你的资料——从Reed那儿偷的，随便吧——但那不是重点。我不能喝醉因为我有约定而你喝不醉，但我们两个都可以喝到有点醉的意思。好吧，至少我可以。所以我们要去。我有推荐的酒吧，但我需要搭顺风车。”

等到了停车场，Johnny在上车前至少花了一分钟的时间对他的摩托垂涎若渴眉目传情，然后他招招手示意Steve坐他前面。超级士兵目视前方发动车子试着不要去深思这到底有多别扭，特别是当Johnny的手臂紧紧缠在他腰上还靠得越来越近。

（“你的腹肌真特么的坚硬如铁！”

“...谢谢？”）

因为Johnny约法在前不能喝醉，他就给他们都点了啤酒。而他们比肩坐在吧台上时，Steve让自己尽量不要去回想上次他这么做还是跟Bucky一起。

“我得教你两招，” Johnny坚持，“你会喜欢的。拜托，你跟我一样，喜欢刺激的事物，我清楚得很。你骑着那么火辣的宝贝不可能不喜欢刺激。”

“我以前坐过山车还会吐。” Steve喝口啤酒，沉思着说。

“但你说过你喜欢飞速行驶的感觉。”

“那是在后来——好吧，在我变成这样之后。” Steve随手朝自己比划了一下。“速度不会再要了我的命。”

“那就对了，” Johnny热情洋溢地点点头。“这就是为什么现在你更应该放手试试。下周。周五我租了整个体育场来练习，我能带你尝尝凌空翻转的滋味。如何？”

周五——“我愿意，但是...我不能答应。”

"噢对。你周五有重要的事要做。" Johnny的眉毛抬到发迹。“到底是什么事？”

“就是，” Steve耸耸肩，想要避开话题。但显然对方根本不吃这套。

“拜托，不会是什么跟Stark的下流情事吧。比如周五是你们俩滚床单的——”

“什么——什么？”

“那周五能有什么事？” Johnny不依不饶地问，无视对方困惑的脸色。“不管是什么，我不会批判你的。基本上吧。”

“好吧...” Steve妥协地咽咽口水，试图不去觉得自己傻气。“我们...我是说，复仇者们，我们经常会在一起做一件事叫电影之夜。每人每周轮流挑部电影，然后我们一起看——这算是我们...交流和加深默契的时间，我猜。”

“听起来很gay。” Johnny评论。

“我们并不总是呆在一块儿打发时间的。” Steve解释道。“通常是我去逐一去找他们其中某个见见面说说话，但大家能聚在一起感觉会更好。你们的团队不会做这样的事吗？”

“你是说神奇四侠吗？” Johnny哼着声回答。“那几个失败者连什么是愉快的消遣都不知道。你以为我们会约个时间在一起玩耍？才怪呢。” 霹雳火吞下最后一口啤酒又要了另一轮。“那么，这代表我们的下一次约会要延期了？”

“这不是一个——”

“约会。” 年轻人语气平平地说完。“除了我不能勾引你上床这点。此外，这就是一个约会。”

Steve叹口气。

“Stark最近怎么样？” Johnny又开口。这般前不着村后不着店的提问让Steve惊了一下。

“呃嗯？他——Tony很好。你为什么会问？”

“他还在睡他超级火辣的CEO小姐吗？我知道他们分手了。”

尽管Tony和Pepper都表现得好像他们之间并没有什么改变，但他们已经分手了，已经过去了六个月。Tony依然会拥抱她触碰她在她身上粘满自己黏腻的爱意，而Pepper也一如既往地嘲讽他拖他去开会勉为其难地接受他的各种礼物。有时候Pepper还会在大厦留宿——只是不在Tony的房间，Tony依然会亲吻她——只是不落在唇上。

“我...我想没有。” Steve不自在地回答。

他这么说是因为偶尔，他曾经在晨间看到陌生女孩笼着Tony的超大件T恤出现在厨房。他更感激在第一次的遭遇后JARVIS会即时提醒让他免去再跟他们撞见的尴尬。

“拜托。你跟他住在同一栋楼里。你该对这些事了若指掌才对。比如Legolas是怎么搞上黑寡妇的。”

“Clint和Natasha的私人关系与我无关——”

“哈！但你注意到了，” Johnny窃笑，满脸胜利的喜悦。

“很难不注意到。” Steve承认。

Johnny点头。“也很难不注意到你的。”

那句话几乎只是个含糊的发音，但Steve的超级听力让他捕捉得一清二楚，他直起身坐正。“什——什么意思？”

年轻的霹雳火直视着他，嘴巴刚张开又随即合上了。“没什么。”

对方的欲言又止简直不同寻常，但Johnny没再接话，Steve也没再逼问。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“Hey，队长——美队棒棒冰！哟，星星和条纹！那个万事有计划的星星紧身服男！”

被Tony拍到肩膀时Steve吓了一跳，他绷紧身体，克制住那阵要把Tony摔倒墙上的自动反应。

“怎么？” 他眨眼。

“从我刚进屋就在喊你了，” Tony皱着眉说，把自己抛到Steve旁边的长沙发上。“你没耳聋吧？因为如果血清失去作用我随时可以——”

“不，不，” Steve在对方冒出滔滔不绝的想法和科学行话之前打住他。“我只是——”

空气中响起令人瞩目的震动声，Steve重新低头看着自己的手机。

“你在跟谁发短信？” Tony嘟囔着问，把头刚好伸到超级士兵的脖子旁边试图偷瞄一眼。

但这位工程师立即察觉到Steve不自主地僵住而且喉咙还微微抖动的反应，他打算挪开身体，但这些动作都很刻意很小心地无甚动静。

“小火花？”

“不，是Johnny。” Steve回答，目光僵直地盯着屏幕。

“是啊，就是小火花。” Tony嗤之以鼻，身体重新卷进沙发里。“你最近总是在跟他发短信。之前不是还说‘我不感兴趣我只想一起消磨时间而不是打gay炮吗’？”

“我不是。” Steve坚决反驳。“他只是——好吧，他会教我特技飞车的招式。那很惊人，你该去看看的。真的不同凡响。”

“是啊就跟你回来之后感叹的那一百万次一样。” Tony有点闷闷地说。

金发男人显然无比享受那个夜晚，从第二天晚餐的时候他两眼放光地描述之前约会经过可以见得，就跟一直以来Tony带他去体验四十年代后才出现的那些发明玩意一样。能够让Steve的脸上露出孩童式的好奇和敬畏表情，而自己是唯一一个有如此能力（和足够钱去做类似买下道奇队让其搬回布鲁克林但是被Steve态度坚决地阻止掉这种蠢事）的人，Tony一直引以为傲。

特技飞车，呵嗯。他之前怎么没想到呢。

“那么，” 对Tony此刻的心情一无所知，Steve继续说。“我告诉他周五不行，然后他就把包场体育馆这件事移到了周三。希望Fury局长别有事找我。”

“我会确保他有的。” Tony逼出一个笑容，说道。“就为了你，Steve。我甚至可以整出些机器人来占领纽约，怎样？”

“不好笑。” Steve皱眉。“我恨Doom的机器人。”

“宝贝，我的机器人会比那些老掉渣的废物好十倍。” Tony哼声。“连Dummy都可以搞定一只那种怪物。Victor的品味差得能把人逼疯，而且到现在他还没有一丝改善。想想Reed。他到底看上他什么了？恶。”

哪怕这番言辞暗示了各种人参公鸡，还是逗得Steve露出一个笑容。“我很确定那跟性无关。”

“你刚刚真的说了“性”字？” Tony装作惊得喘不过气。“而不是‘芝士火锅’？”

“Tony，” Steve翻着白眼却无法阻止涌上脖子的红潮，因为这种对话在他们之间已经发生过至少一百次了。

“Steve，” Tony还笑。

“Tony.”

“Steeveeeee——”

超级士兵想维持一副高高挂起的冷酷样子但眼前的人好玩似的用手指戳戳他的脸颊，在他们还没这么亲近的时候，这个样子真的很烦人——依旧烦人，但Steve后来明白Tony就是会这样对待他内心认可的同伴——他会如八爪鱼一样粘人然后像个小学生一样幼稚地捉弄他们。

“你太不有趣了，爱国同胞。” 在Steve决议无视之后他哼唧着。“随便吧。周三，你说？”

真的只是因为周三同样是个特别的日子——他们从来都在这天一起消磨时间。Tony近来愈发投入在他刚刚进入第二阶段的清洁能源项目中，比起最初那个只能坚持半年的模型现在这个能自我供应三年，结果就是Steve除了在执行任务，电影之夜和周六早晨之外的时间很少能见到Tony。距离他们上次照例相约出行度过的惬意时光——比如Tony向他介绍液氮冰淇淋，或带他去参观市里的各个画廊——已经过去了很长的时间。

Steve突然僵住。“Tony——我，不等等，我们本应该——我会去跟Johnny说我们——”

但也是因为Tony暗地里查过Steve的google搜索记录，他知道Steve是真心期待霹雳火能教会他该怎样使出特技飞车的绝活。这个傻瓜还查询了体格体重和该怎么在摩托上保持平衡之类的问题。

“实际上，” Tony在趁自己还没后悔之前随意地抽掉Steve的手机。“我是来告诉你这周三我没空。我有...点事要做。开会...之类的事。嗯。” 他耸耸肩站起来，像孔雀开屏一样展示出不放在心上的姿态。“没错。我必须在实验室被烧出个洞之前回去，就醤。” 他随手揉乱Steve的头发然后把手机扔回给他。“先走啦，士兵。”

Steve眨眨眼，看着Tony离开，满心失望。“噢。好吧。” 他朝着空房子说，不明白自己的心脏怎么会比以往还揪得更紧。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

事实是，Steve知道自己爱着Tony。

一往情深却不知从何而起。可能是Tony坐着陪他听Peggy的录音那次。可能是在他吃完自己的那份还饿着，Tony随手掰下手中的一半热狗递给他那次。又或许是在他觉得自己这样孤单，Tony却给了他一个家的时候。

但他却清楚地记得自己意识到——我爱他——的那一刻，因为他的嘴里和心里都是如此苦涩，苦涩，苦涩。

曾几何时，当Tony独自醉得不省人事，伤心欲绝地倒在摆满烈酒空瓶的工作台上，Steve找到这样子的他。在看到Pepper踏出电梯，双目含泪地朝他露出一个紧绷的笑容并犹豫地叫他去查看Tony之后。直到临近晚餐他还毫无知觉，而那时情况已经变得很糟了。

实验室被下令全面封锁，甚至连置换码都不得使用因为Tony修改了它。是在他几乎要下跪哀求的时候JARVIS才勉强地开了锁，然后他找到这样子的Tony——颓废凄惨伤痛和了无生趣——愤怒破碎和失声痛哭。

他没有理会地上的玻璃碎片直走过去在Tony身旁坐下，而当Tony的手指用几乎可以留下淤青的力道抓住他时，他毫不犹豫地抱紧了他。

我什么事都做不好，Tony自言自语着。为什么我什么事都做不好？

你所做的比好更出色，Steve告诉他。你那么聪明，那么惊人，你只是不愿看清楚而已。

然后他就在想，我爱你，我如此爱你甚至让我觉得痛苦。因为他终于能明白为什么只要站在Tony身边他的心就会揪紧，为什么发现Tony朝着别人微笑他的心就会抽痛，为什么看到Tony脆弱又悲惨的样子让他想把自己的心生生挖出。

他还记得Tony在他怀中睡去的那苦涩时刻，但第二天对方却什么也不记得。

他称之为苦涩因为他知道自己配不上Tony Stark；引领二十一世纪新潮的聪明绝顶的亿万富翁，天才，慈善家，而这自知之明让他心如刀割——他无法让Tony变好，不管这欲望有多绝望。

所以当第二天Tony步伐阑珊地走进厨房，惶惑而茫然下巴还长满胡茬，Steve也只是不发一语地把新倒的咖啡推到他眼前。

“天啊，我爱你。” Tony哼着声，闭着眼，大口吞咽咖啡，而Steve仅仅笑了，苦涩。

 

————————————————————————————之后的几天，Steve根本见不着Tony。实际上，他连Bruce也没见着，因为这位科学家飞去Copenhagen为他在研究伽马射线时获得的发现做演讲——Tony就是这样改变了他们全部人的生活，因为Bruce无需再躲躲藏藏浪迹天涯，而是适应和享受现在的生活。那对特工有时候会来找他比划两下但周二Natasha被派去执行秘密任务，Clint是唯一剩下来跟他打发时间的人。

“小火人找你找得也太勤快了。” 当早餐桌上Steve的手机再次震动，Clint开口说。“你们在聊些什么啊？”

“抱歉，” Steve叹气，看看手机。“就是确认今天下午的事。”

“噢，对了，二次约会。”

“这不是一个——”

“约会，” Clint替他说完，笑了。“如果能把Stark逼得消沉至此，这肯定是个约会。”

“这关Tony什么事？” steve疑惑地问。

“什么不关他事？” Clint顶嘴，Steve哼了声。

“那是我的台词。”

“那你真该给这句话打个商标。Stark会为你这么做的。”

“好吧我毫不怀疑。” Steve叹气。（但真的，他会。）

“我看到Stark昨晚带人回来了，” Clint又说，忽然压低了声音。“或者该说我看到他们压着墙。”

“噢，怎么？” Steve能做到保持平静的，因为这是Tony的私事，而且也不是第一次了。

“是个男人。” 阻击手说。“哦天，我的狗眼啊。”

“Tony说过他喜欢男人和女人，” Steve指出，然后好奇地皱眉。“你那时在干嘛？”

“我只是想去把牛奶从冰箱里拿出来！” Clint辩驳。“他们压着该死的玻璃热火朝天又不是我的错。我希望JARVIS已经做过消毒了，有没有啊，JAR？”

“细菌水平保持在百分之四点六的最低状态。” JARVIS完美的英式口音在吟诵。

“不管怎么说，你很冷静嘛，队长。” 阻击手评价道。

“我不——我不会评判什么。”

“你当然不会。” Clint叹气。“好吧，随便。谢天谢地的是，他的男玩具在我撞见他们之后就走了。Stark气得要死，但管他的。”

“这就是Tony不来拿咖啡的真正原因？” Steve挑眉盯着那杯他一小时前就准备好的咖啡。

“有可能，” Clint认同道。“也有可能是因为我说了句激怒他的话，但我必须为自己辩护下，因为那实在是诡异到爆好吗”

“诡异？怎么个诡异法？”

Clint四周张望了一番然后一本正经地看着Steve。“呃。咳咳，那个男人，他。啊。长得像你。”

“什么——”

“我没骗你，” Clint半是抓狂地进一步说。“太特么奇怪了，好吗？一开始我还以为是你跟他呢但那位老兄带了眼镜而天知道你不，所以。好吧，仔细想想，你呃，体型比他大，所以如果真的有什么的话也该是你压在上面而不是反过来——”

“Clint，” 在谈话方向越走越离奇前Steve悬崖勒马地打断。“我很确定那是个巧合。”

“可能吧，” Clint说。“但真的，那真是诡异到爆啊。简直就像Stark搞得人是你，或Storm。哦对了，说到这个，你真的认为你跟Storm——”

“不，”Steve沉闷地说。“不，我们不是。”

“就确认下，” Clint笑道。“还有，如果你不想在这次幽灵约会中迟到的话，你该马上出发。”

Steve看看手表，眼睛瞪大。“抱歉，Clint，你能不能——”他朝水池里的餐具指指，抓起椅子上的外套。

“没问题，队长，” Clint在他身后笑着答应，挥手送他。“祝你——”

“这不是个约会！”

 

————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“重要的事说在前头，队长。”Johnny开口，拍拍他自己的摩托车。“你会意识到我的宝贝跟你的略有不同。引擎护架，” 他指道，“为了防止车身损害通常这是你要最先看好的。手刹车，在一些特技表演中用起来更方便。这里，这架是我之前在开的摩托，我留着它以防我的宝贝女孩有个什么意外，”他珍爱地拍拍那辆机车。“去转一圈然后告诉我她开感觉怎么样。”

Johnny边说边一马当先骑上了自己的车，盖下头盔上的面罩之后他就发动引擎飞奔而去。Steve骑上年轻人只给他那架车，利用几分钟跟他的新座驾培养感觉。他自己的那台摩托早已与他融为一体，这是他第一次坐上其他车。当他发动引擎，已经能粗略估计它能开得多快——不如自己的那架，但足够好了。Steve不着痕迹地一笑，戴好头盔蹬掉变速杆，朝超过他的Johnny追去。

Steve开到跟Johnny保持平行的位置，后者朝他露出个挑衅的笑容，加大油门。机车绕着环道奔驰，直到Johnny实行了一个急刹车，轮胎因强烈的摩擦而冒烟，Steve多绕了一圈才停下来。

“你果真享受速度带来的快感。” Johnny认可地赞他。“你会杀了我的，让我因欲求不满而死。”

Steve咳着笑道。“好好教课，Johnny。”

“当然。要教你第一个技巧是前轮离地。” 霹雳火再次发动引擎，这次他把摩托车的前轮整个提起，原地自转了一圈。“这个技巧有很多变化，比如高脚椅，”他把腿朝把手踢去，“或者十二点钟——嗷噢！”

Johnny之前把车身抬得太高了，导致他在摆动之余一时不慎从车上摔了下来，重重着地，他做出苦脸。

“你还好吗？” Steve马上靠过去，担忧地问。

“没事，” Johnny皱皱脸，伸展四肢。“这会时常发生，别担心。我更想看你试试。来吧。”

Steve点头走回自己的那架，Johnny也把倒下的车推起来。

“没错。跑一圈把速度带起来，然后就，往上提。小菜一碟。”

“说得容易。” Steve干巴巴地回嘴。

“放手一搏呗，队长。”

四小时后Steve开始怀疑自己为什么不提早开始玩特技摩托。Johnny先是为Steve快速的学习效率而伤自尊地唧唧歪歪，又是为美国特么的队长不负虚名而欢乐开怀。为了完成一个特技而肾上腺素破表的感觉是令人上瘾的，Johnny对此一清二楚因为他不断地驱策超级士兵尝试更多更复杂的特技花样。而第一次Steve从斜坡上飞驰而下时，他想起了九头蛇战争带来的热血沸腾。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“就一杯嘛，” Johnny求道。“都不需要是酒精饮料。咖啡，茶也行，我不在乎！来嘛，你欠我的。”

“你就是想上楼而已。” Steve一针见血。

“没错，” 年轻人没脸没皮地干脆承认。“我想看看你的房间。”

尽管他们已经达成共识（Steve希望）他们之间的关系是严丝合缝的柏拉图式，Johnny还是跃跃欲试地在友谊的界限蹦跶。这个年轻人好像对关于Steve的一切都着迷得不能自拔，每一句从他嘴里脱口而出的言词皆是淫荡的赞美和贴金的好话。大部分Steve都能做到左耳进右耳出因为Tony也总是这样推崇他，却都是空心的虚言。

最后Johnny还是见缝插针地随Steve钻进了电梯间，容光焕发地大笑着。“我能不能借用你的浴室洗澡？我保证不让它着火。”

考虑到他们今天确实大出了一身汗，Steve点点头。“可以。就只是，别去其他人的房间。”

“Hey，无所不能的AI，带我们去有厨房的那层楼，” Johnny朝头顶笑。“你答应请我喝一杯的，而且我很口渴，是真的。”

Steve叹气，但想到他本身也有些缺水，之前灌下去的那瓶水看来是不够，于是他也没有反对。电梯上升的很快，Johnny在旁边蹦蹦跳跳显然是迫不及待等门打开。可惜Steve无法分享他的热情，特别是当电梯打开那刻他正好看到Tony把某个人压到墙上。

当Clint告诉他Tony带回来的是个男人的时候，Steve并没有太放在心上，但这一幕当真上演，却让他觉得自己像被无辜推上绞刑架，喉咙瞬间干涸肺部的氧气也被全部抽空。Johnny突然将他一把抓住拉出了电梯，眼神如切如磋地盯住他。

“队长，别揍我。” 他低于一句，然后双手捧住Steve的脸将他微微拉低，嘴唇如疾风骤雨一般降到他的唇上。

Steve瞪大眼睛震惊之中发出一声含糊的呜咽，身体被压向墙的同时手指慌乱无章地向后想抓住些什么。这个能自身燃火的年轻人却并不打算轻易放过他，舌头肆无忌惮地探进了他的口腔，滚烫而潮湿，全身的重量都朝他压下来。不知过了多久Johnny终于退开，嘴唇发出亲密过的下流声响，呼吸跟蒸汽一样炽热。

“不如等我们去到没人的地方再继续吧，队长？” Johnny轻搅波澜地说，但他的眼神却是锋利又直指人心，把Steve死死钉在原地。

Steve忍不住重重喘息，嘴唇还因为之前的惊动而微微张开，他的眼睛疯狂而无措地扫射四周——从Johnny近在咫尺的脸到侧门的墙和地板还有——还有Tony和他的男伴。Steve不会——不会阻止Tony带别的人上床因为那不是他该插手的事。他不应该随意干涉Tony的生活方式除非那会严重影响他的健康，而就算某些习惯是不健康的，若非自愿改变那么Tony就会极度顽固地坚守。因此Steve无法不痛恨自己五脏六腑擅自拧成一团，让他苦不堪言。他并不想要——不。

“呃，打扰一下。” Tony哼声，双手抱胸——然后Steve不得不注意到那位男士的裤子已经退到一半露出膨胀的内裤——不可，别看。“我们先来的。”

Johnny整个人莫名地尖锐起来，这位能操控火焰的年轻人冷冷地瞥视。“抱歉，” 他毫无歉意地开口。“我们情难自禁。”

Tony朝Johnny投去深不见底的神色，Steve难以捉摸。空气中的张力仿佛被挤压成形，摇摇欲坠。

“呃，” 那个男人咳了咳，匆忙地拉起裤子扣上纽扣。“我该——该走了。”

“不，别走。” Tony拉住他的手臂。“我还没得到我想要的。”

“是啊，但如果总是有人会闯进来——”

"嗨," Johnny忽然笑了，转过去面向那人。“Johnny Storm，” 他伸出一只手。

“呃，Skippy，” 那个人说，也伸出手。“来自技术支持部门——我是说，很高兴认识你。”

“Yeah，hey，听着，有没有兴趣来一发三人行？你，我，和他。” 是啊当然了Johnny指的人是Steve。

超级士兵完全回不过神——根本搞不清楚到底是怎样走到这步田地的。而更诡异到冲破天际的是Johnny一副笑得山摇地动的样子看着Skippy，而后者不知怎的，不知怎的——当此刻Steve认真观察之后发现，长得像Johnny。如果去掉眼镜和胡茬的话。

同理可证，于是如此就显得这位男士长得很像，他。

“Clint没在开玩笑。” Steve不经大脑地突兀开口。

“滚开，Storm，” Tony怒道，眯起眼睛。“你已经有你的奇迹男孩了。” 他转而看向Steve，视线针尖麦芒。

“我猜我是有。” Johnny一手伸到旁边墙上按下电梯按钮。“我们会很忙，会共度一个无与伦比的夜晚。” 说完他还看着Tony露出一个理所当然的轻佻笑容，恰好在电梯门关前让对方看得一清二楚。

“Hey，队长，你还好吗？” 霹雳火忽然转身，温柔地问他。

“嗯？” Steve眨眨眼。

“你有点晃神了，” 对方指出。“但我猜那很正常。嗯，很美妙的吻顺便一说。你尝起来很美味。”

直到此刻Steve才意识到他的第三个吻被Johnny Storm夺走了，他皱起眉头猛地擦过嘴唇。“你为什么要这样做？我之前说了我不——我依然不感兴趣，Johnny。”

Johnny吹着口哨耸耸肩，没有要回答的意思。

“我真该揍你。”

“求你别。”

 

 

————————————————————————

 

 

“我听说你吻了Storm。” 这是Natasha完成任务回来之后对他的开场白。

“任务执行得如何？” Steve避其锋芒地反问，心里祈求每个人都能忘了这一茬。

“国家机密。” 红发特工回答。“我想知道关于Storm的事。”

Steve呼出一口气，拳头在砸向沙袋后停住。铁链咔哒震动，Steve缓缓吐气，因锻炼而肌肉绷紧汗流浃背。

“Clint告诉了你多少。” 他问，朝他放水的地方走去。

“他说你吻了那个小弟弟。还有Stark在搞长着你的脸的人。” Natasha言简意赅答道。

“我没有吻他。” Steve低声说。“是他吻了我。”

“为何？”

“我不知道，”他叹气。“我们撞见了Tony，然后他就——他就那么做了。”

“重复上一句。” 红发特工突然说。

“我们撞见了Tony——”

“你撞见了Stark？”

“差不多？” Steve转开视线，尴尬回道。“我没看到什么——我是说，他们几乎是要压在墙上开始了，又不是说我——...无论如何，那不...关我什么事。”

Natasha沉默不语地看了他很久，然后一言不发地走了出去。每个人的行为都变得高深莫测不可名状，Steve实在不喜欢这种感觉。他站起身，重新开始日常锻炼。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

“程度从一到十，他有多像他？”

“七，” Tony脱口而出，随即是僵持的沉默直到他转过椅子。“Natalie，” 他阴阴地笑，“你特么是怎么进来的？JARVIS！”

“我相信Romanov探员是通过通风管进来的，sir.”

Natasha耸耸肩，靠向众多工作台之中的一张。Tony挥挥手把全息影像全部关掉。

“有何贵干？”

“我不过离开一周不到的时间，你就能做到搞砸你生命中唯一美好的事物。”

“我没有，” Tony低声反驳，揉揉眼睛。“那么做。或是如你所说的搞砸。”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？你根本是在讲天书打谜语，一箭三雕探员。”

“别想唬弄我，Stark，”Natasha厉声道。“我们中从来没有一个人撞见你做好事的原因在于JARVIS会警告你或是我们，当我们距离邻近的时候。但结果，之前Clint竟然看到你——”

“那家伙是个见鬼的忍者，这可不是我——”

“——他用了电梯，Stark。还有，Steve和Storm。介意解释下吗？”

Tony避开视线。“技术故障。偶尔会发生。”

很显然Natasha对他的狗屁解释一个字都不信，因为她最后不予多说地抿紧嘴唇。“我希望你清楚自己在做什么。” 她响当当地扔下这句，转身离开。

“我。” Tony对自己嘟哝着，转回椅子。

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

从此变得尴尬了。

每次Steve看到Tony的时候他就想起Tony怎样把另一个人压在墙上——长着他的脸的人。他试图克制不去想但还是不由地觉得毛骨悚然。而每当Tony早上摇摇晃晃地来厨房取咖啡时，Clint在他俩之间别有用心的扫视更好比雪上加霜。

“昨晚很忙，嗯哼，Stark？” Tony把脚翘到桌上开始从咖啡壶里直接猛灌咖啡时，Clint问。

阻击手会做这般结论的原因显而易见，Tony的脖子印着清晰的吻痕，一抹在他蜜色的皮肤上耀武扬威般的深暗。Steve极力克制自己容易发散思维的欲望，专心致志地对付他的果汁。

“Skippy，是吧？我以为他是下面的那个。”

Tony挥挥手。“好两天前的事了。搞清楚一下，那是好两天前的事了。你的消息未免太不灵通了，Katniss.”

“男婊，” Clint损道。

“至少我有人可做。”

“至少我不会去搞长着——”

Steve一眼看出了Clint神色中的嘲弄，为了防止听到自己不愿听到的话他迅速打岔。“Tony，把你的脚放下来。我们在吃东西。”

Tony把咖啡壶放低一点，他看着Steve的样子就好像他才意识到对方在这场，然后Steve几不可闻的吞咽一口，非礼勿视的禁忌画面突然插进了他的脑海里。

“噢操。” Clint猛地起身，椅子突兀地推向后（就像Steve告诫他千百次要注意的那样）发出刺耳的声音，他把餐盘扔进洗碗池，打断了Steve不着边际的幻想。

“操，Tash会杀了我的，” Clint神神叨叨地念着，忙跑去电梯。“操，操啊操——”

直到电梯门关上前他还在着魔一般自言自语。Steve的视线余光刚好可以尴尬地看到Tony。这位工程师蜷进椅子里继续喝他的咖啡。然后手机的震动声吸引了他的注意。

意料之中，是Storm，而这次年轻人给他发了张一窝猫仔的图片。天知道为啥。

“所谓的‘没有兴趣’也不过如此，呵嗯。” Tony对着咖啡壶，低声说道，但Steve却还是能听见。

“你这句话是什么意思？”

Tony惊了一下，显然忘记了Steve有超级听力，他脸上立即凝起一个让Steve无法看破的表情。“你，” 他说着，耸耸肩。“和Storm。之前就认为那真是天崩地裂级别的诡异——现在还那么认为，还有，那感觉像不像在玩弄自己，我是说——”

“我们没在——”

“——约会，是啊，我知道。你们只是在搞。”

Steve愣愣神又瞪瞪眼，因为他真的不明白Tony为什么要说这些还用一副好像他满不在乎的样子但事实却相反，然后那揪心的感觉却越钻越深越缠越紧但Steve不应该放在心上的——无论Tony睡了谁他都不该放在心上，无论Tony说出多残酷的字眼他都不该觉得被中伤因为那是Tony一贯的表象，但这一次却——

“我没有跟他上床，” Steve把话讲死地回复。“我不会。我不想这么做。” 

Tony好似有话要说地张开嘴，却回转心思闭上了。“那真的是天崩地裂级别的诡异，” 最后他说，结束时空气僵持不下的沉默。

那很奇怪因为无论是他们中的哪一个都不应该在意Steve跟谁睡在一起——Tony自有他看上的人选，而Steve，好吧，Steve做他自己想做的。他们各有各的活法，彼此之间没有要履行的义务没有要维系的牵绊什么都没有，但为什么却让人觉得他们在进行一场他们双方都还没准备好的呼之欲出却未及言明的过早对话？

“我必须去处理...实验室的事，” Tony飞快地说，从椅子里站起来。“回见。”

“Yeah，回见。” Steve让自己答应道。

Tony离开之后他深深地吐一口气，双眼闭紧。

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

愚蠢。

愚蠢。愚蠢。愚蠢。

作为一个不负盛名的绝世天才，Tony也搞不懂自己的某些行为，特别是像从一位超级士兵身边逃开这种事。

“把门锁了，J，” 走进实验室时他心浮气躁地下令，然后爬到墙边的沙发上百无聊赖。“覆盖置换码。除了，你懂得，那个置换-置换-置换码。”

一个呼呼作响的声音促使他把压在自己眼睛上的手臂抬起来，然后他看到Dummy在旁边乖巧地蹲点。

JARVIS是服从命令的一把好手，但这个机械化的声音听起来有莫名地担忧。“一切可好，sir？”

“去去，走开。” 他拍拍那条机械手臂，却用比平常温柔的力道支了它。“你知道我有过的那个十分糟糕的想法？” 他朝天花板问，灯光渐渐弄花了他的视线。“结果证明那真是十分糟糕的想法。”

Tony低声抱怨道，足足一分钟的沉默后JARVIS再次开口。

“Sir，Jake Wyler先生试图联系你。需要我联接他吗？”

"...那特么的是谁？" Tony斜睨，JARVIS随即打开那人的外貌影像。“噢。” 一张毫无疑问万分熟悉的脸朝他笑，但又截然不同因为此人是黑发而另一个——住在大厦里的人，是金发。“糟糕透了，糟糕透了。” Tony对自己嘲讽道。“都见鬼去吧。”

天知道他为什么找来一个长着Steve的脸的人然后操了他。

天知道他是为什么再一次成为糊涂混账的始作俑者，在几天前Pepper把他拖去参加董事会的路上发现了这个讨人厌的技术支援雇员。一开始他仅仅把这当成好笑的消遣，但对方显然对他很感兴趣，既然如此何不顺应人心？再后来他又找到另一个，或者两个，最后数量到了令人发指的程度因为他再也无法直视Steve的脸。

操啊。

根本不应该变成这样。

在此之前他尚能一清二白完美无缺地维持他们的友好现状，他们的日常习惯，直到Johnny Storm不知廉耻地闯进来吻了他，或许最令Tony愤恨的是他在这边用心良苦地佯装而那个不知天高地厚的狂妄小男妓却抢先玷污了他们的国家偶像——拜托，这不公平得都该六月飞霜了，好伐？！

如果世上有人能有此等殊荣，那也该是他——Steve是他最好的朋友，除了他应该像个正常人一样不去宵想他最好的朋友，正好天公作美任何人都配不上这位挚友，包括他在内。

“Sir？”

“跟他说我出国了，” Tony回道，闭上双眼。“什么时候回来，发生了什么事，发挥你的想象，J。”

 

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

Tony也不知该从何说起。

刚认识的时候好比是个硝烟弥漫的闹剧，他完全看不惯Steve——拜托，这个人不可能是真实的。从树上救小猫，扶老太太过马路——第一次Tony冷嘲热讽他去趟超市却用了过多时间，Steve竟真的脸红红地露出防卫姿态，因为这位士兵真的助人为乐去了。知道真相后的Tony下巴要掉下来，然后他无法克制地捧腹大笑，Steve尴尬的表情让他笑啊笑得天花板都要震下来，最后是Clint以该找医生认知校准为由把他一脚踢了出去。

但只是，在Tony成长过程中他曾无数次溜到那个被Howard放置了大大小小箱子的阁楼，一呆就是几小时地翻阅各种漫画版本的美国队长，史上第一位英雄。Howard废寝忘食寻找半生的人，比他自己儿子还重要的人，Tony就这样一遍一遍阅读这个虚影的故事。

Tony恨美国队长。

因为他自己绝不可能如此美好，因为他不够好所以Howard永远不会像爱一抹虚影一样毫无保留地爱他。他对这个消失已久的鬼魂一直抱着小肚鸡肠的嫉恨直到重大消息爆出美国队长依然活着，从冰封七十年的海里被挖了出来。

他的第一个念头是，Howard会瞑目地笑起来。

哪怕Tony在身边时他从没笑过。

更让人上火的是Steve竟跟他幻想的分毫不差——完美，还有就是，如果他是Howard，他也会选择美国队长而非他自己。

再后来，Tony发现他最终无法再继续用一种苦大仇深冥顽不灵的混账态度对待这位超级士兵了，因为Steve做的每一件事和每一个举动都是无可挑剔的亲切美好，他的记恨实在是滑天下之大稽的不公平。

当他看到Steve在凌晨三点如困兽一般跟沙包奋力搏斗，或是当Steve坐在天台任时间流逝却浑然不觉地遥望天空，Tony知道Steve已迷失在此间时光呼啸而过的席卷中。然后他感到前所未有的内疚。

一开始只是些小事：比如在Steve试图随意聊聊时多解释下他发明的设计，作战总结后一起去买个热狗填肚子，深夜在厨房碰巧遇见就一起喝杯咖啡，然后Tony发现Steve真是位不可多得的好同伴因为他一直在认真聆听，哪怕多半的时间Tony都是满口胡言。

而且相比起其他复仇者，Steve显得更信任他，他曾经叫Tony与他一起听在他冲进冰海前Peggy留给他的录音（没错，是Tony为他找来的磁带），那时Steve一动不动地坐在原地咬住嘴唇直到破皮出血，以及最后他只剩声音沙哑的一句谢谢，Tony永远不会忘记自己的内心是如何被Steve当时的神情不动声色地安抚，又毫无防备地剖开。

这是唯一一次，Tony感到自己是...特别的。

然后事情就发展到他像缺了脊梁一般没法对Steve说不，每一次Steve来到他的实验室——寻求购买摩托车的建议，最后Tony亲自动手造了一辆给他；提出关于棒球比赛的疑问，最后Tony在贵宾席预定了好位子哪怕他本身对棒球毫无兴趣；一个购买美术用具的艺术品商店推荐，最后变成参观艺术展览，而重点是，Tony讨厌艺术。

或许是在Pepper之前又或者是在Pepper之后，当Pepper最后一次亲吻他然后双目含泪悲伤地笑着握紧他的手，跟他说，“你会没事的，Tony。他一直你身边。你会没事的。”

他听不懂她所说的话所以只能心惊胆寒地抓紧她，不愿放手，因为失去她他将无以存活，他真的不能——“Pep，我需要你，我需要你——”

尽管他知道她会一如既往地爱他他对她的感情更是分毫未减，但一切都会从此不同，他想问为什么——为什么他就是不能做好一件事，为什么他不能搞砸得轻一些毁得少一些。他醉得不省人事昏死在地上，等他醒来时他意识到这不是在做梦，然后他失声痛哭，因为他的人生从未有一件好事能持久再没有一件好事会发生——

（就像他自出生就没能得到Howard的关注，就像他被毫不留情地送去住校，就像他十六岁从MIT毕业，就像他上过很多人然后喝得酩酊大醉然后上更多人灌更多酒精，就像他以天赋创造的发明却是害死许多无辜生命的罪魁祸首，就像他差点埋骨于洞穴，就像Yinsen为了救他而牺牲性命，就像Obie为了反应堆挖开他的胸腔，就像他赖以生存的能量差点抹杀他，就像他无法入睡因为他不想尖叫着惊醒，就像他和Pepper没有未来哪怕他拼命努力了，他一生都没有如此竭尽全力毫无保留过，但还是不对还是无果——

就像他的存在是个荒诞玩笑

让他无法不恨。）

——这样鲜血淋漓的事实让他疼痛，疼痛，永无止境的疼痛。

但Steve却来了，不顾满地碎渣和翻倒的酒瓶。金发男人小心翼翼地把他拥在怀里就好像他是这世上绝无仅有的珍爱之物，而Tony依然认为他不值得，真的，他一无是处，但当Steve把他带回房间时他没有抗议因为他早就筋疲力尽了无生趣。

他已经受够了所有事，但当第二天早上醒来的时候Tony却不觉得他才经历了生命中最糟糕的一天。他甚至还有余地让自己走去厨房并且看到Steve在餐桌前安静地等待他，一杯新鲜冒着热气的咖啡放在小托垫上，刚为他泡好。

超级士兵一言不发绝口不提。

然后Tony就明白了那句，他一直在你身边。

Tony拿过咖啡杯，在闭上眼囫囵吞咽之前，他说，“天啊，我爱你” ，情真意切地。

但那只让他更觉疼痛，就一点点，因为Tony什么事都做不好，其中包括爱上自己最好的朋友。

 

————————————————————————————————

 

 

又是一周中的某个时候，紧急警报拉响他们被呼叫去集合。从静默中被响声惊动时，Steve的手震了一下，于是那幅印象中的布鲁克林水彩画被胡乱涂上一道棕色。他暗自为过去呕心沥血却打水漂的两小时默哀，却也立马放下油彩刷迅速跑去换制服。

几分钟之后他已经手握盾牌朝一栋灰色的高层建筑飞奔而去，耳中通讯器里传来Coulson向他们转播现场情况的声音。

“队长，几分钟前我们发现一个炸弹威胁，” Coulson的声音平稳而冷静，毫无情绪。“不幸或者可以说幸运的是，在我侦查之下这个炸弹已经被证实存在及定位了，而且它...相当明显。”

“怎么个明显法？” Tony问道，声音从耳机里响亮传来。“是戴着大礼帽跳着线性舞还是怎样？在哪儿？我五分钟就到，我必须亲眼看看。”

“Ton——钢铁侠，你不是应该在参加会议吗？”

“Steve，” Tony是故意的，因为他们不该在行动中叫对方的真名。“Steeeeve。会上总有某个老得快挂掉智商还比我低一百分的混蛋想教育我该怎么运作我的公司，你信吗？”

Steve忍不住地发出一个被逗乐的小小哼声。“我要把你说的这句话原封不动告诉Pepper。”

“Steve——别！别啊，拜托了，兄弟。你比那些我花冤枉钱雇来的秃头男更需要我。Hey，我不是给你——”

“是，是。先打住吧。” Steve心不在焉地提醒他。

“谢谢，队长。” Coulson继续转述情况。“Barton探员和Romanov探员已经在高层疏散人群。炸弹就在大厅里。走进去，它就在迎宾台下面。”

前门有大波受惊的人群冲出来，在Steve刚要抬脚进去的时候钢铁侠从天而降正好落脚到他身边。他们互相点头示意一下就往里面走去，来到迎宾台后面。

当看到那个跟插着各种电线的电脑末端平行放置的发着蓝光的金属物体时，两人齐齐僵住，

“没有计时器。” Steve指出，疑惑地审视着。

“可能有一个触发器，” Tony皱眉，他的战甲已经接收到这个装置不寻常的信号。“JAR，做个全扫描，不要放过任何蛛丝马迹。我想知道这东西怎么运作的。”

Steve等待着紧绷的几秒过去，然后Tony压低声音嘟囔着说了句“就知道”。

“怎样？”

“它在接收电缆的能量，一旦吸收完毕就会爆炸，” 钢铁侠机械化的声音解释道。“越多能量让它蓄积的威力越强，但如果你切断源头——轰。现在的小爆炸或以后的大爆炸，你来选。”

“大厦里还有民众，我们必须先把他们弄出去。” Steve挥了下手中的盾牌，冷酷地说。

“实际上，这个炸弹的能量已经足够炸毁这层楼了，这表示如果我们现在解决它，这栋楼会倒塌。或者，” Tony说。“如果我们迟些引爆，爆炸范围会扩大摧毁附近的大楼。我可以解除它，但估计这玩意被真人操控着，怎样都会爆。没有故障安全模式。” 他吹着口哨，几乎要被这毒辣的设计打动了。“该死。”

“别管它，” Coulson插进来。“我们在扩大疏散范围。之后，我们会切断供电。离开那里，去帮助疏散人群。”

“我可不那么认为，Phil，” Tony反驳。“供电的速度比疏散人群的速度要快得多。”

情况很糟糕，大家都心知肚明。

Steve深吸一口气。“黑寡妇，鹰眼，报告情况。”

“四十三层楼的民众撤离完毕，” Natasha干脆答道，“还有十二层楼。”

Clint低吼地抱怨道。“能不能让我射点什么？”

“没有任何让你射击的目标，探员。” Coulson嗤声道。“集中精力完成任务。除非我们能找到另一种能源，否则这个炸弹就要一直呆在原地。队长，钢铁侠，离开那里。”

Steve皱着眉点点头，因为他也无计可施，但当他转身准备离开时却看到Tony依然死盯着那个炸弹装置。钢铁侠的面甲朝他轻轻一扫，却让他突然生出一个念头。

能源。

“钢铁侠，” Steve语气岌岌可危地警告道。“不，你不能——”

也正是在那个话未说完更来不及阻止的间隙Tony越过Steve猛地冲向炸弹，然后一阵刺眼的光亮闪过，直到那光亮渐渐黯淡之后Steve的视觉才恢复过来，然后他意识到Tony已经把炸弹抱在胸前，手里捏着一条装置上的电线插进自己胸口的反应堆。

“能源减少，百分之七十八，” JARVIS简述。“七十七点七六——”

“操，好吧，立刻起飞，” Tony自言自语道，离开桌子启动反重力装置，朝前门冲过去。

Steve徒然地追在他身后，心里发疯似得祈祷任何事，任何事只要能让他停下来。“Tony——不。不准——你敢——”

他奋力吼叫，却并未意识到钢铁侠早已关掉通讯无动于衷，所剩的回应只有Steve自己震耳欲聋的心跳声。Tony已经变成一道金红色的光影冲天而去，早在一开始Steve就知道对方的后备计划是什么，正是这种如鲠在喉的糟糕和恶心才几乎要将他生吞活剥。

“Tony——TONY！”

Steve于事无补地盯着那套钢铁战甲最终变成天空中的一个小点，然后爆炸。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“嗷，” 是睁开眼时Tony开口的第一句话。“操他娘的嗷。J，光亮降低到百分之十五。”

当亮度毫无改变时，他皱眉。“JARVIS——”

“省省吧，Stark，” 一个声音传来，很熟悉，但不是他想听到的那个。

Tony低吼一下，转移视线。“Storm，呵嗯。你来做什么？”

“我被叫来参加葬礼。” 年轻人回答道，坐在原来的位置上伸伸懒腰双腿蹬长，嘴角翘起笑道。“听说有人一心求死，所以我来做最后的清理工作。”

“真感人。但愿你的报酬不错。血迹可是很难打理干净的。” Tony反唇相讥，却在起身时手肘撞到床沿。“噢，操。”

“如果你真想知道，” Storm豪不同情地翻个白眼继续说。“我在这里当你的保姆因为队长拒绝留你一个人，你的四肢勉强能照常工作。”

“好极。让妈咪付钱给你——我现在就要走。”

在Tony拔掉手腕上的输液针头之前，Johnny一个巴掌盖到他的手上并完全无视掉Tony吃痛的哎呀叫声。

“我真的很想看看你遍体鳞伤地从床上滚下来，” Johnny皱着眉头。“但我对队长有承诺。所以安分呆着，Stark。还有草泥马的倒回去睡觉。”

“咳，” 痛感终于鸠占鹊巢在他身体各处狠狠发作，Tony难耐地咳出声。“操你自己的吧，Storm。”

“已经做过了。” 霹雳火得意洋洋地拉长声音答道。

工程师终于泄气地倒回床上，因为脱力的感觉也开始上纲上线。他能感到止痛剂带来的迟钝和模糊顺着血管慢慢占据他的全身，还有被绷带缠住的伤处。

“我知道你们没上过床。” Tony挑明，却不知道自己为什么要说出口。 

他明明清楚不该拆穿Storm的伎俩，特别是当操控火焰的这位笑得更加没心没肺。

“但我吻过他。” Johnny姹紫嫣红地继续挑拨。“你根本无法想象那有多——”

“——他是不是——Tony？”

门被推开的同时Tony放松了自己在身侧握紧的拳头，Steve的金发晃入视线。之后是霞光缱绻般带着酒窝的笑容，Steve冲到跟前几乎是捧住他的脸严格扫描了至少十秒钟才放手，手指温柔地掠过Tony的脸颊。

“Tony，回答我？”

“呃呃呃，” Tony十分机制的答应道，“嗨？”

“你没事了，” Steve难以置信地自言自语着。“感谢主。噢谢天谢地。”

“队长，来这，坐吧。” Johnny靠过来，拉着Steve坐下。“我去呃，通知其他人，或什么的。”

Steve感激地点点头然后注意力立即转回Tony身上，这让Tony胸口郁结的一块更显沉重。“你感觉怎么样？”

“你觉得呢？” Tony反问道，稍微抬起手臂，但那样也疼。

“脑震荡，三根肋骨断裂，肺部刺穿，胫骨破裂，全身各处擦伤，烧伤和瘀伤。” Steve陈述着，脸色随即黑了。“算你走运降落的时候掉在垃圾堆里帮你做了缓冲，但还是——”

“是，是，收到。” Tony打着哈欠挥手止住他。“我能不能走了？我恨神盾的医疗室。闻起来有尿味和——”

“四天。” Steve快速打断他，而当Tony转动脖子试图回避Steve直指人心的视线，他看到Storm又重新钻了进来。“你昨天三次短暂地醒来。医生说只有清醒到可以谈话的程度，你才算没事。”

“我现在醒了。” 是Tony能想到的回答。

超级士兵意味深长地盯着他，目光安静地在他身上流淌。“...你为什么要那样做？”

“做什么？”

Steve抿紧嘴唇，那表示他已经有点被激怒了。“抱着炸弹飞走。完全不跟队友商量别的对策——”

“好像能有别的办法一样，真的。” Tony用严肃的目光平平直视他。

Steve眉宇间的皱折加深。“如果你能——”

“怎样，浪费更多时间就因为你不让我——”

“你为什么总是这样做？” Steve色厉内荏。

“做什么？”

“擅作主张。违反直接命令。真有那么难吗？就一次，Tony，你就对我——对我们的团队多点信任——”

“这跟那完全没关系！” Tony翻着白眼吼道。

他信任Steve，他当然信任Steve——

“那你当时是为什么做这种决定？” Steve也半是咆哮得厉声道。“这是你的性命！你明知你——”

“难道你宁愿纽约现在被炸成一片废墟吗？” Tony顶回去。“噢，那真对不起了，我只是想救一些人！只是想完成我特么的这份工作！”

“作为团队的一员！” Steve反驳道。“你不能擅自做出牺牲性命的决定，你不能违背叫你活着的直接命令，Tony！”

Tony深深吐出一口气，绷紧下颚。“你有什么特别的？你想谈谈信任？行，为什么你就不能信任我在做一件显然正确的事情？还有什么奇迹会发生，嗯？你不蠢，Steve。那个炸弹需要能源，否则就会爆炸。难道你能忽然变出一个稳定的能源来维持它吗？” 他抬高眉毛。“因为我不那么认为。”

Steve吞咽一口。“你真的有十分把握那个做法会成功？” 他紧盯着Tony。“别对我说谎，Tony。你真的有把握？”

“不，” 冲口而出之后Steve的眼神瞬间变得更残酷，Tony暗自咒骂自己。“确实有一定可能我这里——”他拍拍自己的胸口，“没有足够的能量——” 然后忽然意识到自己的反应堆在正常运作，在他胸口轻轻发出嗡嗡声。他眨眨眼。“有人换了它还是——”

“Pepper，” Steve回答，听见后Tony露出苦脸，因为他完全能想象现在自己欠她多少双高跟鞋。“我...我看着她换的。” Steve继续说，声音微微颤抖。“你心搏停止了两次。”

“呵嗯。我很庆幸自己一点都不记得。”

那显然是不可原谅的一句错话，因为Steve看起来心碎了。“怎么——”

门打开了，一个穿着一板一眼的白色外套的男人走了进来，Johnny跟在其后。“Rogers队长，我希望你能在外面等待一会。”

“噢，” Steve快速站起来。“噢。当然。”

“我能走了吗？” 当Steve投来最后一瞥走到外面时Tony问。

超级士兵叹口气，斜靠在墙壁上。Johnny拍拍他的肩膀。“你还好吗，队长？”

“没事。” Steve心不在焉地答应着，想笑一笑，却实在太累了。“谢了，” 他突然说，“在我不在的时候照看他。”

“小意思，” Johnny一笑。“你之前那个澡洗得真好因为你现在闻起来棒极了。” 他身体力行地深吸一口气。“天啊，你抹的什么？”

Steve瞪着他然后Johnny大笑起来。“Ok，好吧。别回答。我刚去通知了你们其他队员。那个黑寡妇小妞和精灵王子二号还在出任务，但绿皮肤大家伙正在来的路上。还有——”

“——Steve！” 一个红发女人几乎是连走带跑地朝着他们径直过来，高跟鞋铿锵有声地敲击地板。

Pepper看起来担心的要死又慌乱不安，但她依然散发着Pepper式的魅力和强大。而且尽管他双眼微红，说话的声音已经完全控制住情绪了。“我尽快赶来了，” 她微微喘息道。“他真的醒了吗？”

Steve点点头。“医生在房间给他做检查。”

“噢谢天谢地。” Pepper放下心中大石般叹口气。

“喝水吗，Potts小姐？” Johnny手里端着从饮水机那儿弄来的一纸杯水，故作迷人地笑着问。在Pepper伸手来接时他的手还顺势覆盖上去。“你想要我帮你加热吗？” 他轻柔地问。

Pepper半是被逗乐地笑了。“不劳费心，Storm先生。” 她说着，坚决地端过水杯。“我喜欢冰冷的温度。”

Steve实在无语地朝年轻人抬起眉毛，而Johnny还可以豪不知羞地朝他笑。门再次打开医生走了出来，一手调试眼镜。

“Stark先生状态稳定了，但我们还是希望可以让他留院观察一阵，” 他有些苦大仇深地叹口气。“如果可以的话，请你确保他不会再私自拔掉输液针管。”

“当然，” Pepper坚定地点点头。“谢谢，医生，感激你所做的一切。”

“分内工作。” 他回答着，走了开去。

“Steve？” Pepper有些担忧地看着他。“快去吃点东西然后睡上一觉。”

“但我才刚从大厦过来而且还——”

“——洗过澡了，但你根本没吃饭也没休息。去吧，我会守着Tony。Storm先生，确保他做到。”

Johnny肃然起敬地致礼。“是，长官。”

 

 

————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“我就干脆挑明说了，” Johnny开口。“你爱他。”

他们再次去到曾经来过的那家小咖啡店，Steve本无胃口但Johnny执意要带他去有餐点供给的地方。Johnny大口咀嚼着手里的三明治也给Steve点了份一样的，但Steve完全没碰。他感到焦虑，心绪不宁，好像需要对什么大挥拳头却又身心疲惫到无力支招——这不是超级士兵的血清能战胜的执念，因为自从他天可怜见祈求平安地把Tony从滚烫的装甲里挖出来，这股担忧就像毒素一样侵袭他的四肢百骸，而且他还不得不眼看着这具几乎死气沉沉的身体在七次电击的刺激下才重现生机。

“谁？”

但Steve对他口中所指是谁心知肚明。

“Stark，” Johnny嗤声。“听着，队长。我看出来了。”

Steve在思量要不要一笑了之，但Johnny的眼神让人避无可避。

“怎么知道的。” 最后他问。

“队长，你看见却并不观察（you see but you don’t observe），” 霹雳火卖着关子。“上回我们三人都在场的那次对话基本就是个特大号的迹象了。又或者从自他差点英勇就义后你就食不下咽夜不能眠这点来看。”

“我只是——”

“——担心的快死掉因为你无法想象失去他，再一次，会怎么样，我说的没错吧？”

Steve不自在地盯着他的那杯茶。“...嗯。” 他喃喃道。

他依然还会梦到那次他说关上隧道(close the portal)，操之过急言之过早，然后Tony永远都回不来了。就像他依然看到自己拼命伸向Bucky的手，抓住，抓住，该死的！但Bucky也回不来了。

Johnny大吞一口他的拿铁咖啡。“最近他差点死掉的事撇开不说，你为什么没有告诉他？” 他直起头，“我是说，干坐着患单相思什么也换不来，不是吗？”

Steve的耳朵微微红了，他逼自己八方不动地盯着桌子。“我只是，啊，” 他尽量无动于衷地耸耸肩。“我没事现在这样没什么不好。”

“哦抱歉，” Johnny被呛了一下。“但那——那真的，你刚刚是想撒谎吗？因为，喔噢——”

“我没有说谎——”

“队长，就，就看着我，” 霹雳火叹气道。“你...你现在完全不像没事的样子。我告诉你什么叫没事：当他没在注意你的时候你不会露出悲伤的表情，那叫没事——先别反驳！我会这样说是因为我看到了。见鬼吧，我第一次遇见你时就看到了。操，大厦里的每个人都看到了但是那个脑子进水的——”

“我没——”

“不，不你有。听着：你这样不叫没事。你以为每当你看着Stark的时候心里那股疼痛是正常的吗？” 年轻人眉毛竖起，别有深意地瞪瞪他心脏的位置。“那在将你蚕食鲸吞，不是吗？”

Steve僵硬地抿紧嘴唇呼出一口气。“...好吧，” 他最后承认。“可能是。就说是吧。但那什么都不会改变，Johnny。我不会——我什么都不会做因为我并不想。”

“我就搞不懂了，” Johnny皱眉。“你...当你冲进海里时你失去了心爱的女孩，你的档案里记载了，是啊，随便吧，重点是，难道你就没有因此...抱有更深刻的感应和追求吗？比如，时间宝贵你必须让他知道，我是说，拯救世界的狗屁重任让你们两个每天过的都是命悬一线的日子，那么，在这种水深火热中你难道不应该想让彼此相处的时间别具意义吗？我不是说你们马上会死啦，但道理摆在这。”

超级士兵明白了对方的重点，而他也有他的。“你说的半点没错。并不是说我没有考虑过。关于Peggy,” 他仓促一笑。“可能我们可以拥有些什么——谁知道呢，去一次约会又或者我能...亲口表白...我不知道。但我——我们——身肩重责。那时烽火连天，而战争比我们的儿女私情要重要得多。根本没有时间来考虑...我们。我很后悔我不能...为Peggy，留下来。但我却并不后悔报效了国家。而现在，呃，Tony——我每天都能跟Tony打交道。我不想改变我们之间的关系——我...我不觉得我能承受得了。”

“承受什么。”

“承受...后果。那个‘万一’，” Steve轻声说道。“万一我们都做得不够好呢？我的确明白时间宝贵。我得到第二次机会了，不是吗？但如果额外的东西毁了我们之间的关系...我——我不希望下半辈子每一天都在懊悔如果我没有那么做该多好。”

“我的天，队长。” Johnny深深皱眉。“我唯一想说的就是，有点信念吧。可能那人也爱着你呢。实际上对此我完全可以保证他是——”

“Tony和我——我们的友情——是我绝对不愿拿去当赌注的。” Steve安静地打断他。“无论赢面有多大。”

“我想告诉你的是你根本不会输。” 霹雳火循循善诱。“Stark爱你。爱你爱到特么的神魂颠倒天崩地裂——”

“你又如何能确定呢。” 超级士兵快速打断他，视线四处游荡就是不敢与对方对视。“根本没有理由...” 他叹气。“Tony根本没有爱上我的理由——”

听到这，Johnny几乎是要被他的三明治噎死了，他用了至少一分钟重振士气。“我不明白，” 他说。“你是在说你觉得自己没有足够的优点或魅力吗，你觉得你配不上他？”

Steve微微耸肩。“两者都有。可能吧。我是说，” 他毫无笑意地扯扯嘴角。“Tony...是我见过的最无与伦比的人。他自己创建的公司为他获得亿万身家，他说他不在乎但他却养起我们一帮人，他总是...在我身边，而且——”

“Stark才是那个配不上你的人。” Johnny语气干巴巴地反驳。“队长，你特么的是美国队长。你几百次把希特勒打得落花流水，你两次拯救世界，你是——”

“我只是那个生于富兰克林的瘦小子。”

“——你简直特么的不可理喻，” Johnny泄气地低语。“所以呢，结论就是，你什么也不会做，哪怕这让你痛苦又悲惨？”

Steve思量后轻轻回答。“至少两人中只有我是这样。”

Johnny瞪着眼前这位他仰慕已久的国家偶像，想的却是怎么会有人如此愿意自讨苦吃。“...作为自由民主的象征你简直悲观得让人欲哭无泪，好吗。”

 

————————————————————————————————————-

 

 

刚到能够得着的距离Pepper就狠狠地拍了他一下。

“疼死我啦，你造吗。” 当Pepper随后拉过他的肩膀一把抱住时他朝着秀丽的脖子说。

“知道痛就好。” Pepper哼了一声，然后放开怀抱，她双眼微微湿润。

然后她又猛拍了一下。

“这特么又是为了什么？”

“为了你差点死掉？为了我被迫再帮你换一次反应堆？” 她的手指咄咄逼人地指指他胸口的装置，眼睛锐利地眯起。“我之前警告过你别再让我那么做，我是认真的。”

“这次可不是我叫你做的。” Tony嘀咕着，苦着脸因为他的下巴真的很疼。

“天啊，Tony，” Pepper一声叹息，抓住他的手握紧。“求你。别再。逼我那么做。”

Tony淡淡一笑，他的沉默露骨得像绽开的血肉，正如他对Pepper的信任。“抱歉。”

Pepper的嘴唇微微抿住。“我不是那个你该道歉的人。”她安静地说。

Tony看她一眼，霎时又移开视线。“那我该对谁？”

Pepper知道自己无需多此一举替他回答。“你真的吓坏他了，” 她说，盯着他的表情。“当你心搏停止的时候，他看上去都快心碎的哭了。你见过他落泪的样子吗，Tony？他——”

“我见过——” Tony急促地打断。“曾有一次。还有，那太荒唐了。我的心脏一时停止跳动，有啥大不了的。又不是没发生过而且——”

她又狠狠拍了他，之后的沉默更加刺耳。

“别让我再听见你说那没什么大不了，” Pepper厉声说道，语气是风雨欲来的肃静。“有时候你甚至会忘记如果缺少了那颗心，你的反应堆将一无是处。你有一颗正常跳动的心脏，Tony，哪怕它夹杂着弹片。珍惜它。”

Tony一声不吭，Pepper连着叹气。

“Tony，” 为了夺回他的视线她再度开口。“这是我第一次听到Steve慌乱的声音。他打给我然后语速飞快地说话，导致我根本不明白他在说什么。他把你带来实验室那会儿，他的脸色苍白得让我以为他会昏倒过去。” 她不堪回忆地皱眉。“当我把全新的反应堆给你换好后，你醒了片刻，结果JARVIS又告知我们你的心脏再次停止跳动，” 她停顿了一下。“你没看到Steve想要救回你的样子。如果你看到了，或许你就能相信他真的——”

“Pepper，” Tony猛地打断她。“别。”

Pepper抿紧嘴唇。

“别。”

她终于闭口不提。

 

————————————————————————————————

 

 

“结果又是Doom干的好事。” Clint发着牢骚，把他蓄势待发的箭对准天花板。“特么该死的，为什么我会觉得惊讶？”

“因为你的脑容量跟喜鹊一样小，那就是为什么。” Tony躺在床上淡定地回嘴。Clint把箭头指向了他。

“Clint，把那拿开，我可不想再看到有人重伤。” Steve进门时叹着气说道，然后把端着的水壶和杯子放到床头柜上。

所以，Tony被要求住院观察至少两周，不得参与任务至少一个月。他应该还要再住院一周，但因为他是Tony Stark（意思是他的嘴炮功力实在无人能及甚至连Fury都抵挡不住），他让自己提前出院了。但缺点就是他被困在自己房间——如果他想偷溜去实验室的话Pepper会立即知道——但反正，他现在连动一根指头都觉得困难。

哎。

“所以，你说那个炸弹只是个模型？” Bruce问，坐在落地窗前那张Tony的专属椅子上，看样子舒舒服服的。

“这回不是国家机密了？” Steve望着Natasha，后者露出幽灵般高深莫测的笑容。

“这回，是私人恩怨。” 她说着，眼神颇有杀人于无形的意味。“我们跟着线索去到一个地下实验工厂，等我们到达那里的时候，整个地方已经空了。但我们在储藏室里找到一点写着笔记的纸片和金属零碎。看起来Doom好像在创造一个能源——又或者，能吸收能源的东西。”

“是啊，因为偷东西比做发明容易多了，” Tony嗤之以鼻，若有所思地低头看看自己的反应堆。“我就知道他偷了我的推论草稿。我就知道。我就知道——”

“但那个人却没有出现在事发现场？” Steve在Tony变成咆哮的野生动物前转移话题。

Natasha点到即止地点点头，但在场每个人都能感受到她周身散发着的森森厌烦。

“来日方长，” Clint斜睨着下定论，手指在那根笔直的箭上攒紧。“后会有期，宝贝。”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

 

躺在床上无所事事，比你想象中更无聊。但是吧，他的房间差不多也已经变成工作室了除了不能举重物或任何需要使力的工作。尽管Tony很喜欢纸上谈兵设计出不可思议的科技产品，但他也享受亲自动手创造出以上产品的满足感。而如果他是那个能（再一次）篡改扭曲物理定律或世界规则的天才，他需要亲身体验去了解自己的方案是否可行。

JARVIS被命令把他的人生自由限制在房间里这件事真是糟糕透顶，但显然光爬下床就够他疼得死去活来的了，所以他别无选择地呆在床上挺尸。有时候Bruce会带着早餐进来，Tony就会抓住机会用言语死皮赖脸地缠着他直到对方腼腆地说他要回他的工作室了（哈哈你可没你自己以为的那么和善啊，科学兄弟。），或是Steve过来查看他的状况。还有时候Clint会进来抱怨Tony一个月前承诺他的武器更新怎么还没兑现，或是在他不肯就范时被Natasha掐着喉咙投喂一片止痛药。

Tony还在为下一套战甲——操你的，Doom——左思右想，他在犹豫又瘸又拐地前往实验室是否值得。门打开的时候他还朝着哪个方向深思熟虑呢，然后他眨眨眼。

“Rhodey？”

Rhodey穿着便装而不是军服，而他瞪着Tony的眼神就像他希望他赶紧死了算了。

“见到你很高兴——嗷！”

“这是为了你差点作死。” Rhodey哼着声，在Tony脑后门毫不留情地一拍。“又一次。”

“我的亲人啊——你没有听说我有脑震荡吗？” Tony抽着气问。

“我听说你执意坚称，也就是可怜巴巴地撒泼，说你昨天已经完全好了。”

“好吧，你到底从Pepper那儿听来些什么？”

“我不需要从她那儿听来什么，” Rhodey叹气，从旁边拖来张椅子坐到他面前。“任务完成后我从现场报道里看到了一切。你真的有必要那么做吗？”

“做啥，拯救纽约？”

“牺牲性命。”

“老天作证，我真觉得Hades迷上我了。”

Rhodey叹气叹到一半又开始摇头。“你真的该更加小心，Tones.”

“是啊，是啊，” Tony翻翻白眼。“已经被唧唧歪歪唠唠叨叨队长训话一万次了。又不是说是我非要去送死的——”

Rhodey拍拍他的肩膀，郑重其事地盯着他。“Tony，你是不是从来没想过，当真不知道，我们有多担心？”

“...可能有？”

“那就是没有，” 他叹气。“我不知道你知不知道，但是队长——”

Tony蹭地一下坐起来，动作太快差点伤筋动骨。“为什么啥事都变得跟Steve有关？这到底有什么——”

“闭嘴，” Rhodey厉声道。“当你在ICU的时候队长打过电话给我。谢谢神明你身边还有人会记得打电话告知我你发生了什么事，” 他充满指责地看着他。“他想告诉我这次你或许会挺不过去。”

Tony撇开眼睛。“我会感谢他有这份心——”

Rhodey抿紧嘴唇。“你欠他的可不止这个。”

“我...我...”Tony揉揉眼睛，忽然觉得如此力不从心，疲惫得仿佛百无一用。“你到底想说什么？”最后他问。

“我想说你从一年前开始就对美国队长朝思暮想，却什么也没表示，还跟长着他的脸的人乱搞——顺便一说那真是烦人到一个新境界了——还有，这位某人救了你命你却像个乌龟王八一样给他气受，” Rhodey气不带喘地说完。“问题是，为什么？”

“为什么给他气受还是说别的？”

“都是，全部。”

“首先，” Tony愤愤不平地开口。“我没有爱上Steve。什——喂，我说认真的！我没爱上——”

“爱上，” Rhodey的嘴角咧开了，都快成一个愚蠢的瓢了。“你自己说的话，不是我。你真是陷得够深，嗯哼。”

“但我没有！” Tony坚持道，对他得到的表情嗤之以鼻。“好吧，他的确帅得惨绝人寰有时候我巴不得能舔遍他全身但——”

“——我不需要知道——”

“——但谁都会眼馋一个美好的屁股，不是？拜托。你还不是为他弯过。你用他来当历史期末论文时还不是迷他迷得要死——”

“我敬佩他，却不想跟他生孩子。那可大不相同。” Rhodey反驳道。“Tony，你知道可以跟我坦白这个，对吧？”

“我只是...”

Tony不想做这个。他不想。

“那让我觉得痛，” 他最后说。一番苦涩在他嘴里兴风作浪让情况变得更糟。“不管什么时候他都在...我身边，我...”

他记得每一次他看向Steve时心里那种仿佛要百炼成钢的若有所失。他一直想要Steve，但太害怕会毁了他们之间拥有的——因为Steve永远不可能回应他的感情，而且操啊，还因为他希望Steve能得到更好的，还有，还有——

“我...真的很喜欢他。” Tony看起来快要恐慌发作了。“噢操，我竟然说出来了。我不应该说出来的。操，操，操——”

“Hey，hey！”Rhodey抓住他连捶带打的手。“镇定下来。深呼吸。听着，你喜欢某个人。以前也发生过，不是吗？有啥大不了。”

“Rhodey. 这可是Steve. Steve Rogers. 美国特么的队长。”

这位损友竟然还敢朝他翻白眼。“我听说了。”

“所以呢？你抓住重点了吗？我不能——不能是他——” Tony试图给出铿锵有力的措词但却做不到，最后他只能说出些一波三折的断句。“如果万一我——如果搞砸了这一切他离开了我而我不能——他不会——不是说他会——我不能——不能——”

“好吧，” Rhodey镇定地朝他抬起眉毛。“如果他也喜欢你呢？”

“拜托你别发蠢。”

“为什么不？”

“他是...” Tony嚼着嘴唇。“他是美国队长。”

“是啊所以呢？”

“所以...” Tony叹口气，不情不愿地开口。“他为什么要喜欢我这种人？我只是个带他到处闲晃的朋友。随便吧，他现在已经有男宠Storm了，也不需要我多此一举了——”

在他连发子弹一样说出更多话之前一只手挡住了他的嘴巴。“为什么你就不能...开口跟他谈谈？” Rhodey说道，Tony为此眉毛伸到额头。“好吧，明白了。只能算你的损失。”

 

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“呵恩，我还以为你会守在Stark身边寸步不离根本没有跟我出来瞎晃的时间，” Johnny挤眉弄眼地笑道。“很高兴你会想念英俊潇洒的我。”

“我需要喘口气。” Steve回答，接住Johnny扔给他的头盔。

这一次霹雳火盯着他的时间要比以往更长了那么一分半秒，然后才扣下挡风板。“难搞的病人？”

“不算是。” 超级士兵没有说谎，因为哪怕Tony会满口抱怨，也不是对Steve——因为在过去的一周，尽管Steve经常去探望他，他们之间的交谈无不是短暂，尖酸和尴尬。

就好像Tony迫不及待在等Steve赶快离开，超级士兵看得懂提醒和暗示，虽然他最想做的除了赏Tony巴掌就是拥抱对方。

他是如此感激Tony还活着，这件事意义非凡。

“你确定你不想告诉他？” Johnny在头盔下开腔，听起来若无其事。

“是的，” 片刻后Steve回答。“我确定。”

这是最无伤大雅的办法，他心无旁骛地决定，加速转动Johnny借给他的那辆摩托车上的油门，朝坡道冲去。

 

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

 

是花了不少时间（大概两周），但Tony还是做到偷溜出了房间，在他把身体的灼烧痛感视为能忍耐的家常便饭后。他篡改了置换码因为他才是那个该死的程序设计师——哈，怎样，Pepper——而JARVIS连一句完整的反对都没说完就被静音了。

他扶着墙壁一瘸一拐地走向电梯，再龟速朝厨房移动。夜很深了Tony知道Bruce会待在工作室而Clint，Natasha和Steve（呵嗯），都出门去了，所以如果他运气够好的话，应该可以偷点咖啡然后溜去实验室的。

当他伸手去碰的时候咖啡机哔哔了两声，他笑了。“想我了，是吧？给爹地做咖啡，快点。”

咖啡机发出呼呼的杂音但还是特么地不肯吐出咖啡来。

“我发誓上次把你拆开时我设定了声音识别程序的。为什么你不肯给我弄该死的——”

“你需要说please。” 然后Tony心脏病快发作地看着一只手从中作梗地伸过来把咖啡机夺了去。

“我草嗷——Steve？” 绝世天才故作镇定地忍住没发出很man的尖叫声，但还是有点做贼心虚。“你——你在这里干什么？” 然后他意识到那个该乖乖待在房间不被逮到的人是他自己啊混蛋。

“这个问题该由我来问你，” Steve说，而他的语气竟然没有生气抓狂，多惊喜啊。反倒是，听着有些和风细雨的恼怒。“我还以为你逃出来的时机会更早些。”

“是啊是啊，” Tony哼哧道。“看到这个没有？” 他朝自己的肋骨挥了挥。“疼死人不偿命。”

Steve把咖啡机放回桌面上拍了一下——Tony看着金发男人做的动作跟自己的并无不同——然后轻声说了句‘please’， 然后哇啊美好的咖啡。对方从桌子边上拖来一张椅子把Tony放在上面坐好。Tony眨眨眼，一时沉默。

“你回来了。” 他突然开腔。

“...是。”

“约会还好吗？” 然后Tony心里的小人狠狠踢了自己两脚因为他绝对没有亲口承认他利用JARVIS关注Steve的行踪。

“不是个约会。” Steve条件反射般地回答。“你怎么——”

“我今天六次听到‘星星条纹男和他的万事计划通’。” （Steve的手机铃声）

“我叫你别使坏的！” Steve抱怨道，从口袋里摸出手机。“那很...有趣。你有空该来试试。”

“你知不知道有多少人死于极限飞车？我以为你说过我不应该放纵自己的自毁倾向。”

“那是Natasha说的。” Steve几乎要微笑了，但当他意识到这是Tony携炸弹飞走后他们第一次这般交谈，他的嘴唇又不自觉抿紧。

“真以为你会用苦口婆心把我淹死。” 一阵伴随着Steve目不转睛盯着咖啡机再装满一个杯子的别扭沉默后，Tony说。

“我也想。” Steve安静地回答，漫无目的地轻敲桌子，他还是没看着Tony。“但你不会听的。”

Tony哼声，忽然忿忿不平起来。“Hey，我有在听——”

“你是听了但却没有听进去，” Steve纠正他的说法，接着把做好的咖啡推到他面前。“就这杯，然后回房睡觉。”

“你特么的在跟我开玩笑吧？” Tony难以置信地说。“我在房间里发霉发了特么的整整两周——我要去实验室，我有东西要做，而且——”

“说了，” Steve残忍地夺回那杯咖啡。“你不会听的。”

“咖啡，” Tong争道。“拿回来。”

“除非你保证喝完之后你会回房间。你的身体需要休息。”

就算Steve用上了他美国队长的声音，能让整队人噤若寒蝉唯命是从的绝对语气又如何？“可我无聊得快发疯了！多呆一个小时我都会憋死——”

“如果你不能忍受静养的时间，就别总是做出想要杀死自己的行为！”

“噢看在老天爷的份上——我没有想要杀死自己！” Tony争锋相对地吼叫，因为为什么——为什么在他有那么多罄竹难书的罪行要偿还，那么多抱撼终身的错事要弥补，那么多家破人亡的性命要救赎——在这等血迹斑斑之下他怎么可能还会想要杀死自己。除非他的死亡能洗清这一切，但是不，不可能，所以他绝不会毫无价值的悄悄死去。“——当时有普通民众，在那里，活生生的人，好吗，我只是做了我认为正确的事！”

Steve目光如炬地看着他，Tony一把抢回咖啡杯想顶着铮铮铁骨离开现场，但他的肋骨顿时叫嚣起一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛让他瞬间疼得头重脚轻，但幸运的是Steve即时撑起他的肩膀将他温柔地转过身。

“我很抱歉，” 士兵安静地说。“我只是...” 他重重地呼吸着，闭上了眼睛，这让Tony看到Steve鲜少显露的一面，那只有在健身房撕裂沙包时才会流露的情绪。“是我太自私了。并不...并非我不信任你。在任何战局中我都希望有你成为我的后盾。”

“但我却不被给予自己做决定的信任。” Tony步步紧逼。

“不是那样。” Steve否认道，下颌绷紧挣扎该亮出哪番措辞。“你...比你的一身战甲更宝贵，Tony。你不是可以被随意牺牲掉的。” 他说，然后Tony突然察觉到Steve的声音是怎样在这空荡的厨房里回响，Steve的大拇指是怎样讳莫如深地温柔抚摸他的肩膀，Steve的眼睛有多蓝。“这就是我想表达的。我——我们需要你。所以...求你。别...别。”

如果是其它插科打诨的日子，他会反驳战争机器完全能替代他的位置，或者他早已做出后备方案来确保复仇者的资助不会断绝，又或是他能排版一张可以给那堆科技装备妥善升级的姓名列表（远不如他的聪明绝顶，但也过得去），但今天他看着Steve朝他露出的那个小心翼翼的微笑和恳求他相信的眼神——

于是今天他点头答应，“好。”

 

 

“所以传闻中终于发生了的愤恨性爱到底怎么样？”

“什么？”

基本上Johnny断层又跳脱的叽叽喳喳Steve都会无视掉，但这一次Johnny孜孜不倦的看着他明显一副想要答案的样子。

“我有次在推特上看到黑寡妇和凯特尼斯 （饥饿游戏女主）的即时对话，” Johnny解说着，手机在台面上百无聊赖似的敲打。“大概一个月前你和Stark之间发生过什么。”

“没有，”Steve回他。“我不知道你说的是什么。”

“Hey，” 霹雳火轻薄地一笑，喝了口他的啤酒。“Hey。你脸红了。星星和条纹先生。你让他给你口了一个还是咋地。”

“什么——没有！”

随即超级士兵就开始纳闷，在所有人当中，自己怎么偏偏同意跟Johnny来轻吧见面的——好吧，他确实开始意识到这个年轻人非常渴望有人陪伴而他各方面也并非不好，除了他对Steve的感情生活非抱着一份不依不挠的好奇心。

“你口了他。”

“我——并非如此，” Steve哼着声，有些后悔终是没装出事不关己的样子。“我们——我们只是...谈了谈。”

“告白？”

“不是。”

“该死，” Johnny叹口气。“我可都赌在你身上了啊队长。别让我失望。”

“什么赌？” Steve狐疑地问。“什么——难道你告诉了别人我——”

“淡定，” 霹雳火在他面前伸出神圣不可侵犯的一根手指。“我可什么也没告诉你那帮队友——一年前这个赌局就开了，我是遇见你之后的几周才下注的。实话告诉你，你那位绿皮医生的赢面最大。”

他的团队竟然早在他开窍意识到自己爱着Tony之前就开始了这个赌局，Steve一时不知该如何作想——或者更让他无言以对的是每个人都对他极力隐瞒的事实看得一清二楚。

“你们还有什么——”

他没来得及完善这句话，因为他的手机哔哔了两声然后复仇者集合电光般闪过屏幕，同一时间Johnny的电话也响了。

“Yeah，什么事——噢，” 霹雳火撅嘴。“我们五分钟到。好。”

“在22街区，” Steve说着，临走前快速把几张小钞放在桌上，Johnny紧跟其后。“我希望真的是Doom博士， 因为我有话要跟他说清楚。” 他一脸凝霜地说。

“别忘了使出你的爱国之拳。” Johnny点点头，然后看着自己的一身行头叹口气。“要死啊，不该穿这件衬衫的。”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————

 

没有时间换制服了——没有必要为了他的制服专门跑回大厦去再跑出来，Steve十分有把握会有人把星盾带上给他的，于是他和Johnny分秒必争地赶去那个Doom博士大方抛头露面的地点。

到了才发觉此人的踪影可疑，因为眼前的整条街跟闹鬼一样阴暗，地上断裂的电缆还在电光流转地发出预兆不祥的兹兹声。

“该死的，哪怕没再为追我姐姐耍花招，他这样也够让人毛骨悚然的了。” Johnny嘀咕着，谨慎地打量四周的同时在一只手上点燃一簇火。

“你姐姐？” Steve眨眨眼，有些糊涂，但在走进街区的时候他依然警惕地集中注意力。“Tony说Doom是在盯着Reed。”

“那——...我以前怎么没想到呢？” Johnny皱眉，他们把交谈的声音降至最低因为整条街道都跟墓地一样毫无声响，简直不祥到爆表。“显然啊，典型的嫉妒戏码。先搞定女的，再去搞男的。呵嗯。”

又是几秒寂如寒潭的沉默，然后Steve的手机震动，他把电话放到耳边接通。

“队长，” Coulson干脆的声音传来。“23街区已被清理。我们可以确定目前他在离你很近的位置，尽管雷达是没有显示热能信号。小心——”

就在那一刹那Steve听到金属手臂挥舞而来的震动声，他在自己的脸庞被撞到前迅速避开。电光石火间Johnny已经浑身点燃升到空中，超级士兵沉着迎战，躲开朝他袭来的一串电流并在Doom再次出手前抓住了对方的手臂。

“哈，队长，” Doom邪恶地笑道，至少Steve认为他藏在那张丑陋的金属面具下笑了。“我还没感谢你前来为我的模型做测试。”

“我也没有。” Steve嗤之以鼻，然后用另一只握着手机的拳头砸向Doom的脑袋。

如果是别的时候他会为不够尊重Tony发明的产品这件事而自责，但如今他却因为Doom受袭后那踉跄一下而感到由衷满足。他看到Doom的指尖开始闪动电光，他随即退开同时Johnny携风飞至，迎上Doom。

“如果你能找到一处水源的话，我可用超新星烧焦他的屁股！” Johnny吼叫的时候一个机器人在他们周围出现，然后在Johnny耀眼的火光照射下越来越多的敌军包围过来。

Steve几乎没有听到一支箭凌空而降的声音直到它射中了几步之外的一个机器人。一个耳机朝他的方向扔过来他随手接住，把通讯器塞进耳朵。

“队长，在你八点方向。” Clint提醒他，声音有力如满弓。“我能守住你身后——搞定那个该死的混蛋。”

“收到。” Steve回答，环顾四周评估着乱中有序的战局。

Natasha的一头红发在这昏暗不清的地方显得光彩夺目，同时也狠辣惊人得如同她拆烂一台又一台机器的熟练技巧。Hulk惊天动地的怒吼撕碎了摇摇欲坠的夜，在他右边Sue站在队伍的边际得心应手地打开一个保护屏障。然后几下让人头重脚轻的震动让Steve知道Ben Grimm也加入了战斗，而Reed在跟Doom言语相争对峙。

还有一个人——

“队长，” 钢铁侠熄灭反重力装置粉墨登场地降落在他身边。“在找我吗？”

“在找我的盾。” Steve纠正说，但那也不能让Tony卸下那个为他独特展示的大开染坊般的招摇笑容。“你不应该出现在这。”

“我应该躺在豪华大床上发霉。” Tony边补充边哼声。“我们谈过这个了。我还没有坐上冷板凳，只要别再特么的自寻死路就行了。”

Steve点头。“别再加重你肋骨的伤势”

“知道了妈。”

“五点方向。” Steve四平八稳地提醒，Tony就这样没有半点迟疑地发动斥力炮轰开了朝他们涌过来的机器人。“鹰眼锁定了Doom的确切位置。情况如何？”

“在你九点方向，他在慢慢后退。” Clint告诉他们。“黑寡妇，他就是你正在用大腿绞杀的机器人后面那个。”

“收到——”

除了Reed已经先到一步。“放弃吧，Victor！你赢不了！”

“事实上我总是在赢，” Doom讥笑。“如果对手是你，我总是会赢。”

“队长，我会绕到他背后围堵，然后你就用你的盾牌敲他个措手不及。我不认为弯曲先生能正面接下一次直接电击。”

那本该如Tony预测的那般——甜蜜又轻松的胜利——当他朝Doom发动斥力炮的那一刻，正牌坏蛋咒骂着，扔掉Reed专心对付钢铁战甲。钢铁侠毫不退让步步紧逼，因为上一次Victor的闹场让他失去了自己颇引以为豪的新型战甲。以牙还牙从来都是大快人心之事。Tony不在乎杀伤力是否过大，他毫不心慈手软地连续释放炮火，直到Doom用恰似落花流水的姿态在人行道上节节退避。

Tony看着Steve从旁切入想要出手但Doom突然抓住钢铁侠的战甲让盾牌擦过自己身侧。说时迟那时快金属手指瞬间冲着反应堆刺去，然后Tony开始不稳地喘气因为他感受到了——能源从他的胸口，从他的战甲开始骤然流失，他不应该觉得冷但他感受到了。

“Sir，能源水平在迅速降低。六十五...六十四...六十三——”

就像炸弹事件的重演但情节有所不同，因为现在不再只是他自己但还有Steve。他在Doom扭转脖子看向超级士兵并缓缓伸出另一只金属手臂前，就骇然惊觉到了。仿佛在看慢动作的录像。他能清清楚楚地看见从Doom的手指间即将要爆发的战火，他奋力挣扎想要逃出Doom的控制——但是不，他离得太远了以至于只能眼睁睁地看着那一团能量是怎样从Steve的身体穿膛而过——然后Steve就倒了下去。

他再也没起来。

头晕目眩中，Tony仿佛灵魂出窍地听到从哪里传来Johnny惊慌失措的尖叫，他战甲内置的通讯器响个不停是大家乱了方寸的询问。他没有认真去听那些言语，就像他也没有认真考虑自己在干什么——他只是盯着，一动不动地盯着那一处。

不知为何相比起以前多次看到Steve中伤倒地，这一次却让他觉得有所不同。这一次他觉得如遭冰窖空空荡荡，Tony甚至不确定自己是否在继续呼吸。他还在抓住Doom的手，JARVIS的机械声还在继续汇报能源损失，但那都无关要紧因为再也没有什么是他妈要紧的了。

“所有能量汇聚到反应堆。” Tony说。

“Sir——”

“Now，” 他厉声道，声音仿佛出现碎裂的棱角。“三，二，一——”

从反应堆里爆发出来的冲击让他视线一黑随即向后被冲了出去。他蛮不在乎地蹒跚站起，胸口反应堆的震动让他咳嗽出声。他不在乎是否Doom被击败了还是逃跑——他该死的毫不在乎。

“操！医疗队！美国队长受了重伤，有没有谁他妈的听到了？” Johnny在Steve瘫倒的身体旁边，朝附近大声吼叫。“噢天啊，噢操！”

Tony失去知觉般机械式地走过去，颠簸的脚步伴随着掏心挖肺的咳嗽，一步一步走近那个失去生气一动不动的美国队长的躯体——然后他看到血。

那么多血。

他脱力似的跪下，面甲自动打开。他的手伸向那件被鲜血迅速染红的白衬衫，身不由己地剧烈颤抖，甚至在他用手指小心翼翼地抚摸Steve腹部巨大的伤口时都不能停止颤抖。

“S——Steve？”

他竟然认不出自己的声音。

“Steve，噢天啊，听我说，” 他开始口齿不清口不择言，而且他声音里刺耳的恐惧如箭在弦。“你...你不能...”

他看见Steve的眼睑如蝉翼般微微抖动地睁开眼，顿觉自己一口气都快喘不上。

“噢操，噢天，天啊，” 他试图快速摘掉手臂上的战甲，又试图堵住眼前血流不止的伤口。更多的血涌了出来覆盖了他的手掌，他根本不知道自己在做什么但血必须止住。必须马上止住。“Steve，别...别...闭上眼睛，我对他妈的老天发誓我——我...不能——”

膝盖上一个细小的触动引去他的注意力，是Steve虚弱的挠了挠他。Tony脑海空白地抓紧那只手，所有的触摸都染上血色。

“别——别——不要说话，就...不要——”

那只手又动了动，Tony知道Steve在试图告诉他些什么。

“不，不——不管你要说什么，我不听——除非...除非...Steve，求你，求你别——”

但Steve抓住他的力道加大了——微末地，然后用粗粝的声音开口，“T——ony...我——” 余下的话化作嘴唇若有似无的翕动。

“Steve？S——Steve？操，Steve！” Tony捏紧放在他掌心的那只手。“Steve？” 他几乎是在大声咆哮，但毫无用处，因为超级士兵的眼睛开始慢慢合上。“Steve，听我说。拜托，拜托，求你...别这样做，你他妈的绝不敢——”

他后知后觉地意识到那只手从他掌心软若无骨地脱离。

“——噢天啊，求你别这样做——噢天，天啊——Steve，如果你还听得见我的话，你他妈决不能——”

“——STEVE！”

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

他会挺过来的。他会挺过来的。

他会挺过来的。

这句话在Tony的脑海里一遍又一遍地来回拉锯，就算是谎言也是他迫切想听见的谎言。

“他会挺过来的。” 一个安静的声音在他旁边说。Bruce发狠地咬着嘴唇。“他会挺过来的。” 又重复一次，这一次他把目光对准Tony。

他们谁也没有把握。因为他们脸上全露出一副类似丧家之犬的神情堵在神盾局医疗室外窄小的走廊上。室内的窗帘以如临大敌的架势拉好，因为里面正在进行紧急输血和伤口缝合。

只是因为Steve从来都是那个美国队长——他是那根顶天立地的脊梁，他是那个让大家一呼百应的领导者，他应该是不可战胜的。

除了那些他用血肉之躯陈述相反事实的时刻。

“Tony。Tony！” Bruce轻敲他的胸口，皱着眉质问道，“这样闪光的状态是正常的吗？”

“不重要。”

“Hey.”

“我说了这他妈的不重要！”

Bruce的目光转向并排蹲坐在地上的Clint和Natasha。

“别跟个混蛋似的，Stark，” Clint拔高声音说，他的身体语言仿佛在尖叫着疲惫。“我们没有空闲对付你这套狗屁。队长还躺在里面，我们他妈的甚至不知道他能不能挺过去——”

“该死的他当然会挺过去！” Tony厉声道，目光如刀。

Clint的表情纹丝不动。“——而我们不需要再处理另一具尸体。”

“他没死！” Tony一拳重重砸到地上时才发觉自己的战甲手套早已摘下。痛觉来势汹汹，但被更残暴的咳嗽冲动阻断了。操，这里本来就这么冷吗？

 

“Clint，” Natasha顿住，拍拍Clint的肩膀让他空出位置好让她站起来。

红发特工踱步来到Tony跟前伸手抬高他的下巴，稳稳观察。她眼神不容置疑的肃杀瞬间让他把话到唇边的嘴碎抱怨吞了回去。

“他之前说没事是骗人的。联系Pepper。他的体温在迅速降低。”

Bruce立刻站起来朝走廊一头跑去，Clint挪到Tony身边伸出一条手臂罩在他肩膀上。

Tony还有十分有脸地凑过去闻闻然后说。“你该涂点除汗剂。”

“我可没法在打败他妈的一堆智能机器人之后还闻起来像花香。”

是啊会那样的人是Steve，Tony瞬间想说，但却被自己疯狂的笑意打败了，他昏了过去。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Tony再度睁开双眼的时候，只看见黑暗。

“JARVIS，开灯。” Tony嘶哑着声音说，试图爬起来，但他使不上力，他再试道。“JAR！”

没有回应，有那么一秒Tony方寸大乱。他费力挣扎起来，忽略自己右肩上灼烧的感觉，一只手想也不想地摸到另一边手腕输液的地方，拔出了针头。

门骤然打开，亮光汹涌而入。Bruce跨进门槛那一刻Tony刚好停止混乱的动作。

Bruce疲惫不堪的叹口气，头向后靠在门框上。“我们没事。”

“我怎么会在这里？” Tony大声问。“这里是什么地方——Steve.” 他片刻失语。“Steve. 操——”

“Tony，冷静，” 在他想要下床时Bruce大步靠近把他按了回去。“Steve没事了。”

“他——” 但Bruce回避的视线让他的胃冰冷下坠。“他不是。你在说谎。为什么你要说谎？”

“Tony，” 又一次闪躲，Tony再也难以忍受。

“我要去看他。” 他喃喃道，伸手把Bruce推开。

“TONY！”

这一次，吼声震动了整个房间，而Bruce的眼角开始泛起绿光。Tony惊惧不已地愣住了，只剩下深深呼吸的动静。Bruce显然在极力克制自己，一下一下慢慢地边呼吸边数数直到数到三十。

“坐。”

Tony不需要被告诉第二次。

“听着，我很抱歉，这是相当漫长的一天，另一个家伙真的需要些休息时间，” Bruce郑重地说，随后抿住嘴唇。“如果你能提前告诉我们你的反应堆仅仅在靠备用电池运作而且只能再维持二十分钟的话，将为我们省去不少力气。”

Tony低头看看自己的胸口——安静思量片刻。“Pepper？”

“是的。他们必须先回一趟大厦。”

“啊。”

“还有，” Tony陷入沉默后Bruce继续告知。“Steve已经出了紧急医疗室。他挺过来了。”

但就是有什么不对的地方——

“他在昏迷中。”

如鲠在喉的那一块揪心之物拒绝被咽下。“是么，” Tony先是安静地回答，然后不请自来地爆发了。“那他妈的怎么可能发生？他他妈的注射过超级士兵血清——那该死的玩意不是应该治好他吗，包括任何神经性病症在内——”

“可能只是需要时间，” Bruce说，但是真的，他们又如何能确定。“他现在不被允许接受探望——”

“操他的——”

“我们回家。” Bruce斩钉截铁地说。

“我——”

“回家。”

Tony几乎是龇牙咧嘴地双手握拳。“好吧。随便。”

他只坚持了义愤填膺的几步距离就要摔倒了，Bruce伸手扶住了他。

“上一次的时候——” Bruce平白无故地开口，眼睛直直盯着前方搀着Tony走出房间。“他的感受与你此刻如出一辙。”

Tony没有接话。

 

————————————————————————————————

 

他睁开眼的头天早晨Pepper就在他身边。她什么也没说，只是静静地坐在他床边按着他的肩膀。他一眼望见她通红的双眼，恨自己恨得咬牙切齿——他知道自己一直在这样伤害她而那太不公平——她值得更好的，如今看来他们分道扬镳未必不是件好事。

 

“对不起。” 他说，尽管这种道歉轻飘得毫无分量。

她吻过他一边的太阳穴然后把他的头轻轻移放到自己肩膀上，他逼自己不要哭。感觉上就像从噩梦中惊醒，但事实是他正在亦步亦趋地陷入另一个噩梦——重蹈覆辙，引他再度质问，

为什么他一件事都做不好？为什么，为什么

为什么？

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

 

过了三天，Tony还是没去神盾局探望Steve。

“他在哪里？” Clint嘟囔着问，用不必要的力道捏紧叉子。

“JARVIS？” Bruce心力交瘁地叹口气问。

“在工作间，Banner博士。封锁码41585已经启动。”

在咽下一大口意粉之后Natasha低声咒骂了几句。过去几天里都是他们几个轮流守在医院，看着Steve静卧的身体转移了几个房间，可他还没醒。这个士兵已经被撤下生命维持装置能靠自己呼吸了，他余下的伤口也以肉眼可见的速度在恢复，但就好像出于自愿不肯苏醒似的，他至今沉睡着。除了每天轮流两小时坐在病床边对这具纹丝不动的躯体说话，他们什么也做不了，而甚至他们都心知肚明能唤醒金发男人的另有其人。

那个人就是Tony，但这位工程师非把自己弄得无处可寻。

“唔-嗯，” Clint完全没被打动地问。“那是什么意思？”

“唯一能解开封锁码的人只有Steve，” Bruce回答，再次叹气。“对事态显然没有帮助。”

“或许我们该试试走通风口。”

“上次我闯进去之后Stark就把所有通风口都堵住了。” Natasha眉头一皱说道。

片刻的沉默，然后两个特工心有灵犀都看向Bruce.

“不，” Bruce立马开口。“不。”

“除非你认为用炸弹是个好主意，否则我们需要你去砸烂入口。” Clint瞅着他。

“我会砸烂的绝对不止入口。”

“Stark会付钱的。来嘛。”

“先想想别的策略，如何？”

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

那无可避免，真的。

他不愿刨根多想。所以他没有。

他向来是个酒徒，一半来自Howard的影响，一半出于他想逃避现实的狗屁借口。第一瓶下去让他耳朵里尖锐的响声平息。第二瓶下去让他的视觉模糊精神松懈。第三瓶让他瘫坐在工作间角落的沙发底下，头向后仰。第四瓶令他遗忘。

下一次他呻吟着醒来，当即被崩坏的头疼刺激得立刻闭眼。JARVIS试图借机说话但他棋先一着地将其静了音。

他看见漫延的鲜血。

不是他的。

然后他摸向另一瓶酒。

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

有人在他侧身狠狠踢了一脚，Tony呼痛地惊醒，被胡乱踩到的满地空酒瓶叮当作响。

“你他妈的在干什么？”

熟悉的声音，但他不能确认。

“该死的，你他妈的到底在做什么？”

Tony撑起一边眼皮看到模糊的身影，金发蓝衣，他心里一紧地咳出来。“S——Steve？”

“接近，但错了。” Johnny哼声，蹲下身来。

霹雳火穿着他的紧身制服，浑身还跟火炉一样冒烟。他甚至还在散发着灼人的热能因为当这个年轻人靠过来毫无同情心地抓住他的脸左看右看时，Tony几乎以为自己的皮肤要烧焦了。

“你还醉着呢？天，你臭死了。”

这可真是虚伪的发言，因为Johnny平生烂醉如泥加臭气熏天的次数可谓不遑多让。

Tony真心希望对方能圆润地消失，他哑着声音说。“他妈的滚出去，Storm。”

“先等我他妈的踢烂你的屁股再说。”

Tony一手挡住自己的前额然后悲哀地呻吟，因为响声真特么的让他痛不欲生。他困倦地环顾四周然后模糊地记起自己会是孤身一人的原因，那为什么他现在不是了？——然后他看到墙上巨大的人形破洞。

 

“你——你他妈的是不是在我的墙上烧了他妈的一个洞？”

Johnny寡廉鲜耻地咧嘴笑。“没错，” 他耸耸肩。“说正经的，你他妈的到底在做什么，Stark？”

“你他妈的已经问过三次了——你以为我看起来像在做什么？”

“糟蹋你那该死的凄惨人生？”

“闭上你他妈的嘴然后滚他妈的出去，” Tony吼道。“你为什么要来？难道你不该陪在美国队长和他的紧身裤旁边吗，小粉丝？”

Johnny高高在上地舔舔嘴唇说。“经典，Stark，真经典。” 他摇摇头。“那你为什么没在陪他呢，嗯？难道他不是你最好的朋友吗，嗯？” 他的冷嘲热讽越来越刻薄和大声。“难道他不是那个让你爱得死去活来如今躺在医院昏迷不醒而你他妈的甚至不能移移你该死的大驾去探望探望的那个人？”

Johnny手掌向下（谢天谢地）放平的指尖蹿出火苗。Tony直眉愣目地盯着这个年轻人呼哧呼哧喘气的样子，他在试图让自己冷静下来，而那用了将近三十秒钟。

“你又为何不那么做呢？” Tony喉结上下移动。“既然你如此关心？”

Johnny的瞳孔蓦地腾起火光，他出手一把掐住Tony的喉咙。

“你这该死的——该死的混蛋，” Johnny怒吼道。“队长怎么会爱上你的？你这个天杀的——”他在喘息中语无伦次地咒骂，然后露出一个色厉内荏的瞪视。“你认为队长会希望看到你这样吗？嗯？” 他克制地低声说道。“你认为当队长醒来却看到你陷在一塌糊涂的酒瘾里，他会怎么想？”

“老天，别——别把这种狗屁说辞扣在我身上！” Tony要命地咳嗽着，用尽全力推开他。这种冠冕堂皇的卑鄙手段他已经受够了——“你他妈的以为我不知道？我该死的当然知道——但你，你他妈的没有资格把他扯进来！你清楚个鬼！你想知道为什么，嗯？你想知道为什么吗？” 他厉声道。“我看到血——他的血——沾满了我的手但我——我不能看着他死在我怀里——而且，我他妈的再也受不了了！”

Tony兵败如山倒，瘫坐地上，手掌盖住眼睛。“操。操。操。”

如果Steve就这样离开他呢，任他孑然一身？

他一直在你身边。

如果他没做到呢？

Johnny无情地拉开他已然变得湿润的手掌。“至少你他妈的该放手一试你这个该死的混蛋！你以为世界上只有你在担惊受怕？你以为就因为你失去了他所以你有资格大演感伤戏码喝得半死不活？听好了Stark，你最好听得清清楚楚——”

“你想知道在他奄奄一息时想开口对你说的是什么吗？我可以告诉你。那他妈的简直不能再明显了，Stark，” 他残酷地嘲弄着。“你是个白痴是个混蛋你完全配不上他——没错——你配不上——但队长，他——” 霹雳火仿佛力竭地深吸一口气。“他爱着你。”

Tony嘴里的酒精余味随着Johnny每一秒挑衅的瞪视而发酸发苦几乎要烧穿他的口腔。

“队长爱你爱了谁知道他妈的多少个月或是他妈的多少年而你他妈的睁眼瞎却一直没发现。还有你知道吗？那让他悲惨。你让他很悲惨。你之前从死亡线上爬回来那次你认为他心里是什么感受？你想知道为什么队长总跟我在一块儿吗？” Johnny露出个苦涩而愤恨的笑。“因为他跟你在一起的每时每刻，无不让他觉得心被一次又一次的挖出来！他不想爱你，Stark！但他别无选择，而你在他身边每一个该死的言行举止都是在对他进行慢性谋杀！”

“但我——”

“说什么狗屁的他恨你？” 年轻人步步紧逼地压迫着，无视对方挣扎的言语。“你和我都心知肚明他根本做不到！他恨这些——恨你的酒瘾和那些累人累己的狗屁行径但他永远不可能恨你。所以你认为他还能怎么样？他只能让自己变得悲惨。你，该死的Tony Stark，你他妈说的每一句话做的每一件事都在伤害他，而且你不会停止直到把他伤到体无完肤——正如此刻你他妈的还敢做这种事？”

Johnny发出个刺耳的笑声。他用力往Tony胸口推了一把，猛地站起身。

“天你简直让我恶心！该死的队长怎么会爱上你这样的人！” 他难以置信地冷笑着，大步走开。“长点心吧，Stark！”

Tony一动不动地盯着那消失的脚步，浑身麻木不仁。

 

当Steve睁开眼睛，他坐在那个他常去写生画画的公园的长登上。他不记得来这里原因——他怎么会出现在这个公园里，他不是在——在...他之前在干什么来着？

“Steve.”

他向左边望去。过了很长的时间他才敢认出眼前看到的人。

“P-peggy？”

她看起来——她看起来还是那样美。乌黑的卷发堆砌在她美得仿佛凝固的脸颊两边，鲜艳的红唇勾勒出动人的笑容。他们之间错过多久没见了？她还跟他印象中的一模一样，当他闭上眼睛想起自己失之交臂的一切——她总是会出现在最清晰的地方，喃喃相告，你不会是一个人。

“你迟到了。”

他想笑，但发出的几乎是一声啜泣。“我的天啊，Peggy，” 他低声呼唤这个名字，朝她伸出手。

他没有做到，因为他的手伸至最远也还是离她的脸颊有毫厘的距离。她笑了，伸出手指缠住他的——可他什么也感觉不到。

“Peggy。” 无论再怎样妄图，他能做的不过是痴傻地望着她，眼泪不请自来成线滑下。

他不由自主后知后觉。不想哭但还是哭了，而且他甚至不知道为何如此——是因为此刻的幸福和渴望，彼时的悲伤和错失，还是天意弄人的全部？

“这是一个梦。” 他看到结局。因为他终究不能抓紧她的手，恰如彼岸无花。

亦无果。

“你可以这样认为，” 她还是笑。“我一直在看着你，有很长时间了。Howard的儿子，谁能想到呢？”

Steve手足无措地呛了一下，颧骨飘起红云。“我——我——”

Peggy的笑容如池水般荡漾开来，一个独留给他的温柔神色。“你应该放手一试的，Steve。”

“那——那可没这么简单。” Steve想要反驳，但他知道这是必输之局因为她一边的眉毛挑高了。“而且我...” 他吞咽一下，直直对上她如琢如磨的目光——他从来没有机会说出口但如今便是他绝无仅有的机会，真假与否——“我爱你。”

“我知道。” Peggy回答，抽回手转而捧住他的脸。“而我也爱你。但现在有另一个人在等你。你应该离开了。”

“去哪儿？我终于能再见到你了——”

“就这一次，队长，你来得太早了。” 她说。

“但我——我不想失去你，” 他轻声低语。“再一次。”

“对我你已经迟到了，” Peggy规劝。“别再错过他。”

Steve咬紧嘴唇。他想留下。经历这么久他终于与她重逢——过了一年，两年，从他解冻醒来之后算起——但在现实中，已经过去了整整七十年。尽管如此，他还是不能彻底安心，因为还有东西——有人，在别处等他。他有了可以回去的归处，一个可以安身的家。

“我什么时候才能再见到你？”他忍不住问。

“不要太快，我希望。” 她说。“闭上眼，Steve。”

在牢牢印下她每一个表情每一度光彩之后，他顺从了。然后，他感受到了——温暖的覆盖住他嘴唇的双唇。

“没能赶到舞会，我很抱歉，” 他喃喃道，小心翼翼地伸出手放在她肩膀上。

那让他情难自控地发抖，她的体温和身体的触感。他深吸一口气，沉浸在那熟悉的薰衣草与织布气味交织的气氛中。

“总会有下一次的，” 她说。“晚上八点，队长。我会等你。”

当他再度睁开眼，强烈的光线让他片刻失明。模糊中他听见周围有一种稳定的节奏声响，然后他的视线清晰起来才发现自己躺在医院病床上。一头杂乱的头发靠在他的床边，挨着他的手指。他的头脑并没有什么明确的思绪，但他笑着自发地伸出手指去抚摸那头短发。头发的主人哼唧了两声拍开了他的手，继续睡了大概十秒才惊叫着从椅子上跳起来又滚下去。

Steve忍不住被逗笑了，尽管感觉上他的身体行为还与他的意识有明显断层，但他还是努力发出了一个轻轻咳嗽声，

“我竖起了多少根手指？” Tony面露疯狂地大声问道，手抓紧Steve的上衣一角。

Steve想要回答但发出的声音却过于沙哑。

“你在摇头——那是什么意思？不——不对——没有？哦天，你不知道我是谁也不知道你是谁——好吧，操，呃——”

“没有手指，” Steve竭力蹦出几个字。“水。” 他补充。

“啊操，你瞎了——噢，噢，” Tony看到抓在别处的他的手。“水。嗯。对，好的，水——等等，” 然后他几乎是连滚带爬地拿来水壶。“这里。”

Steve喝了大概三口。

Tony无处安身似的地抓紧床单，不得安宁地支吾着。“那么，你知道你是谁？”

“是的。”

“而且你记得我？”

“是的。” Steve克制住想翻白眼的冲动。

“证明给我看。”

“Tony Stark. 天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，慈善人士。” Steve背诗一样回答。

“这谁都知道。” Tony哼着气。“拜托。甚至一个红骷髅的爪牙都能告诉我这些。”

“我不是红骷髅的爪牙。” Steve耐着性子告诉他。

Tony很久没有说话，只是安静地打量他。这位工程师穿着宽松的黑T恤和裤子，布料都因为长时间趴守在他床边的原因而皱了。Steve用这点空当环顾四周——神盾局的一间医疗室，下午两点四十六分——

“我睡了多久。”

“超过一周。” Tony回答，Steve差点被吓倒了。那么久？

“那么，最后Victor von Doom怎么样了？”

“没死，” Tony有些怒地吼道，脸色瞬间不好了。“我反应堆的爆炸让他短暂地失去行动力。那个东西（Ben）和绿巨人再彻底剥夺他之后的行动力。那个狗娘养的现在被关在神盾局了。” 他连珠带炮地说。“就等着我找到借口一锅端了这个偷别人技术的狗——”

“我庆幸一切都结束了，” Steve在对方言词更加慷慨激昂前打断他。“你还好吗？”

Tony几乎要大笑起来。“为什么是你来问我这个？不应该是反过来由我问你才对吗？”

“你看上去...” Steve耸耸肩。“你看上去很疲惫。”

“我是。” Tony承认。

自Storm在他墙上烧出一个洞之后，余下的复仇者就有了可以随意进出的通道，所以他也没有躲藏的必要了——如果他不振作起来，也会有其他人把他强行绑去医院的。所以当他洗刷干净酒醒过后，他另辟蹊径探进了Steve的房间，哪怕晚上不接待访客，更别提是凌晨四点。

他第一眼看到Steve安静地躺在床上时，他迅速地关上了门，故作镇定几分钟之后才走进去。那只是，太不真实了。唯一一个他认为自己不会失去的人正处于绝别边缘。

开始那一小时他只是看着Steve。第二个小时他开始说话。他对Steve说话跟自己说话同时对他们两个人唠叨那些愚蠢而无意义的事，比如他是在父母去世那天创造了Dummy，比如他是如何在敲打JARVIS的程序时晕了过去，为什么他要制造他的机器人——因为没有人在他身边，如果Steve不醒来的话他将就此孑然一身，老天——

Steve没有醒来。

他继续唠叨个不停，坦白那些厚颜无耻的坏念头，比如无法自拔地爱上Steve，从旁人身上寻求慰藉，最终活在自食恶果的泥沼里，依然爱着Steve；却不能为此做一件好事。

Steve没有醒来。

他继续说。

整整过了四天他才在晕晕沉沉半睡半醒间感受到推搡他脑袋的那只手。

“我恨医院，” Tony苦大仇深地抱怨。“这里闻起来像那些甚至不能让我high起来的奇怪药丸，我恨这些硬得要死的板凳和无聊透顶的墙壁——我是说，你根本不知道有人多少次盯着墙上的那个黑色标记幻想这是不是其他维度外星人留下的古怪信息——”

“实际上，我知道。” Steve轻轻一笑，Tony顿时停住了胡言乱语，脸色凝重地绷紧。

工程师一把抓住Steve的手，抓得很紧——紧到颤抖，因为如果这就是上次他插着呼吸管躺在床上昏迷不醒时Steve所经历的全部感受，那么他之后的刁难行径简直恶劣到人神共愤。他想道歉，他想说一大堆的话，但现在，Steve在朝他笑，而那让他话到唇边的一切言语烟消云散。

现在，感觉一切都会好起来。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

车水马龙一段时日过去，Tony突然心血来潮决定搞个派对，管他的有何不可。

“你计划弄个只有六个人的派对。你是high了还是他妈的high了？” Clint无语地问。“那就是，一次聚会。不算派对。”

“如果有美酒佳肴那就是个派对，” Tony反驳。“滚你的吧，Barton，我要把邀请人数降到五个。”

“为什么我们就不能像平常一样弄个电影之夜？” Bruce问。

“你知道啥是平常？无聊。平常就是无聊。” Tony哼唧道。“我们有搞派对的正当理由，没人看出来吗？星星和条纹队长不同寻常地快速恢复了，他都已经能下床活蹦乱动了我还得时刻注意别伤着我这该死的肋骨——这真特么不公平！” 他心有不甘地吼道，朝Steve投去不爽的眼神。

超级士兵只是慢条斯理地吃自己的那口饭。

“那么求你好好说说，在矜持又宝贵的绝对只有六个人的派对中，你的娱乐计划是什么呢？”

 

————————————————————————————————————————

 

结果还是变成了电影之夜。

“午夜巴黎。”

“不。”

“我心属于你。”

“不。”

“回到阴阳界。”

“不。”

“明亮的星.”

“噢看在特么老天的份上——你这辈子能不能有一次不选三俗爱情片，Barton？” Tony吼道，揉着眼睛漫步晃进放映厅。

Clint转身不多不少的一个角度朝他竖起一根手指。“那是流行文化，虽然你是不会懂的。”

Bruce马不停蹄地点换清单上的电影名字，Natasha对每一个Clint的提议说‘不’...Tony扑通一声倒在沙发下的地毯上，Natasha和Steve（意外地）也在那个位置。但超级士兵的腿伸开得太嚣张了。

“Steve，过去点。” 他戳戳对方的膝盖。

“哦操，任务完成，” 某个not-Steve说，那家伙与Clint击掌欢呼，另外两个人没眼看地翻翻眼皮。

Tony按兵不动地深呼吸两次，然后斜睨道——“我去，他为什么在这里？” 可能这声追究还是严厉了些，但嘿，这是特么的是他的地盘。

“你说了六个人。” Clint耸耸肩。

“我说的是Pepper，不是他。”

Johnny大获全胜地朝他比个V。“我觉得这次万圣节我该变装成队长。队长绝对该扮成我。华丽丽地刷新三观，是吧？”

Tony瞪过去的时候Johnny得意洋洋地笑回来，Natasha靠过去在Johnny耳边低语了几句，Tony真的不喜欢Johnny那个笑容扩大成茄子的样子。“哦没错，宝贝。说得好。”

“两女一男。”

“Clint，” Bruce摇摇头。“我不认为Steve会欣赏那个。”

“为啥？免费性爱镜头。”

“正是这个理由。” 

“谁想要甜爆米花？” Steve走回房间的时候问，手里端着几碗口中说的爆米花。

“Hey美人，” Johnny打声招呼，抢过来一碗。“许久未见——我对你的思念就如小别胜新婚。”

“而熟稔易生轻蔑。我几分钟前才见过你。” Steve干巴巴地回他。“Tony，你要不要来点？”

“嗯？哦，好啊，传过来吧。” Tony分着心回答，因为该死的，Steve和Johnny什么时候变得这么亲近了？

Steve对Johnny的调侃已经能用一种宠辱不惊的淡定来面对了。Tony料想那些极限飞车的一起消磨时间真让他们变得熟稔了，还有是的，当Steve还被限制在床上的时候Johnny就变本加厉地频繁（比如，每天）过来骚扰他，而且他发信息给Steve的次数也轻易拔得头筹——不是说他在循迹追踪，拜托，那样做的是JARVIS——但哼，Steve只有面对熟悉的人才会反讽顶嘴。

“跟我一起坐嘛，队长，” Johnny比着手势，嘤嘤撒娇。“我保证不对你超级火辣的肉体动手动脚。如果有错都是Nat的——嗷！”

“你没有资格那样叫我，小弟弟，” Natasha轻瞥他一眼。

“但Merida就那样叫你——”

“你可没遭遇过Budapest，小火人。” Clint告诉他。“我先来你后到，让开。”

Steve无视掉那边的鸡飞狗跳安稳地坐在Tony旁边，Natasha的前面。红发特工很快开始像老样子那般抚弄他的头发，手指穿进发间。

“完美学分。”

“绝不可能发生，Clint。” Bruce无情地戳破他的美梦，继续按动遥控器。

“操你们所有人。” Clint忿忿道。

“这就是你们选择电影的方式？” 在更多提议和驳回后，Johnny难以置信地问。“因为你们实在太他妈的没有效率了。”

“说这话的人甚至没被邀请，” Tony讽刺着。“有本事你提议个啊，混蛋？”

“歪小子斯科特对抗全世界。” Johnny脱口而出。

Tony正准备随便挖苦两句，但Clint点点头Natasha耸耸肩甚至连Bruce都开始着手搜寻这部。并不是说他真的想看这部电影——但少数服从多数！

“好看吗？” Johnny也滑到地毯上坐在他身边时，Steve问。

“约会的时候我不会带你去看这个，但是，你也许会喜欢。” 霹雳火稀疏平常地说道。

电影开始时Tony在Steve身后以目光作刀投向Johnny，Johnny不遑多让地回笑。这个年轻人慢慢靠在Steve的肩膀上整个人都快黏上去了——显然是居心叵测，因为这个小混蛋笑得那叫一个百花齐放恬不知耻。如果不是想到Steve有超级听力，Tony已经要吼出来了。

电影看到一半的时候Johnny微微坐起朝Steve耳边窃窃私语了几句，随即Steve飞快地看了Tony一眼，被Tony逮个正着。有趣的是，个头稍大的金发男人有些不自在地扭动了两下然后对Johnny投去一个Tony无法看清的表情。霹雳火窃笑了两声，然后继续往Steve身上粘。

Tony很努力地想要关注电影剧情——而不是别有用心地撒霹雳火一身爆米花。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“我们再也没有一起消磨时间了。” 两周后的某天当Steve把一碗炒面放在工作台上时，他认真地开口说。

“是吗？” Tony心不在焉地回答着，他全副心思都放在焊接一块金属上。

“Tony.”

“等等——我要先——”

“Tony.”

“咋——hey，” 喷灯被抢走时他抗议道。

Steve一边朝他露出不敢苟同的眼神一边把喷灯转手递给Dummy，后者接稳了工具就哔哔欢声活泼地滚走了。特么的叛徒。

“晚餐时间到了，” 金发男人继续说。“你已经错过午饭了，所以这次绝对没商量。”

“我热过东西吃了。”

“那是昨天。”

“噢，” 可能是的，参照现在他的胃对食物的香气发出咕咕叫声的情形来看。他叹着气取下头顶的护目镜，随手往桌上一扔。“Hey，你难道不该跟小火人在一起吗？” 是他咬下第一口食物时说出的废话，听起来毫无兴趣似的。

Steve抬起一边眉毛，有些困惑。“我应该吗？”

“你不是周三都跟他在一块儿，滚泥巴——”

“那是周六，” Steve纠正他，他看起来有些担心。“你不觉得你该去睡会——”

“打住，” Tony插话，眼睛眯起。“十四个小时前我睡过觉了那代表我有资格继续醒着。JARVIS可以为我作证。” Steve当真询问的时候他哼唧两声，直到JARVIS给出肯定的回答。“不管怎样，你之前在说？”

Steve动了一动，靠在工作台边却什么都不做让他看起来有些尴尬，但他想要来这跟Tony说上几句话，而好吧，他也只能做到这样了。

“我们再也不一起消磨时间了。”

“这个么，” Tony咀嚼着炒面。“我很忙，你也很忙——”

“我不忙。” Steve立即回答。

“好吧...” Tony眨眨眼。“你想现在就开始吗？技术上讲，我们已经在我的实验室里对话了所以这能算得上一起消磨时间或者——”

“不是现在——我的意思是，现在也可以，但过两天——” Steve补充说，然后叹口气。“我想说的是，我们应该一起出去逛逛什么的。就像...就像以前一样。”

Tony慢慢地电梯。“你的男宠呢？”

“别再那样叫他，” 士兵皱皱眉。“你为什么要这样问呢？”

“不然你干嘛叫我陪你打发时间？”

“因为我喜欢你的陪伴？” 金发男人看上去迷糊成一团镜花水月。“因为我们不再那样做了？因为我...想念你？”

Tony被满嘴的炒面噎住了，几次咳嗽后才呼吸正常。“gay的界限有点被踩到了，队长。”他喘着气说。

这一次，Steve眉头深锁，一丝受伤的痕迹从他眼中一闪而过。“我知道你不会回应我的感情但你也不需要把这当成个笑话来说，”

除了Dummy哔哔作响的背景音，整个房间突然寂静得能听见落针。Tony的眼睛四处流浪闪躲因为该死的，难道他说了什么犯人怨的错话还是啥的，因为Steve还在盯着——

“我以为你已经知道了。” Steve轻轻地说。

“知道什么？”

Steve一声叹息，双手抱胸。“Johnny告诉我在我昏迷期间他来找你谈过了。”

那变成酒鬼的破事，好吧。“怎么你又要来把我碎碎念到死吗？因为，我必须为自己辩解一句，那时你都要死了，而且——”

“什么——等等，什么？”

呼，所以不是这件破事。“没什么，” Tony大而化之地挥挥手，然后冻住了。“等下，那你指的是？”

Steve绷紧下巴，看上去犹豫不决，却又终是狠下心道。“我只是...我...我不想说出来是因为我在害怕。” Steve举棋不定地盯着自己脚尖，好像这样就能找到合适说法。“人们歌颂我的勇敢，但到紧要关头我却没法这样鼓励自己。”

“你是最勇敢的，Steve。如果你不是，那么人类的生死存亡都要危险了。我是说，如果你不勇敢现在剩下的人都没——”

“我爱你，” Steve冲口而出，脸色变成了惹人疼爱的粉红色，但他的姿态依然是不动如山的坚韧，在毫无回应的沉默中匍匐前进地继续说道。“一直爱着你从...从你给了我一个家开始。我不需要你回馈任何东西，” 他自顾自迅速地补充，即时Tony已经哑口无言呆若木鸡愣在当场。“我只是希望你知道。我以为你已经知道了...在那之后...” 他无计可施地尴尬挥舞两下。“...可你什么也没说所以我以为你觉得那没问题而且——”

有东西堵住了Tony的喉咙。他是知道有段时间了，自从Johnny劈头盖脸把真相泼了他一身之后。但他无法相信。为什么？因为Steve根本没有爱上他的理由——看看他破罐破摔一塌糊涂的鬼样子吧。没有任何人会想要他的，剥去刀枪不入的战甲或是一掷千金的浪荡之后，没有人会想要里面败絮一团的血肉之躯。Pepper试过了，她都不行。还有谁能？

还有谁会呢？

“为什么？” 最后他问，然后Steve神色发苦地笑了。

“为什么不？”

Tony朝他露出自己最为疑神疑鬼的表情。“因为我是我而你是...你？你是美国特么的队长。你就像，自由和爱国主义和公正和...和人权和苹果派曲奇饼野餐烤肉橄榄球和我特么都不知道我自己在说什么了，” 他吼道，然后想重头来过。“我想说的就是你很好，可我...我——”

“——不够好？” Steve把话接了，神色凿凿。“Tony，” 他继续开口，安静而温柔。“当我解冻醒来，我恨这个地方。二十一世纪，却没有想象中能飞在空中的车。失望极了。” 他勉强地露出一个半是嘲讽的笑。“所有的东西都那么吵...那么奇怪令人迷失，我不属于这里。我想念深埋在过去的每一个人但他们都消失了，我无处可去但——但现在，这里就是我的家。你给了我所需要的一切却从未要求任何报答。” 他平静的说完。“如果没有你我不认为自己能撑到现在。”

“胡说，” Tony一口咬定地反驳。“你适应能力极强。每个人都爱你而且你——你比你假定的更属于这里，比我更——”

Steve差不多是用手堵住了Tony的嘴。“我讨厌你借酒消愁，讨厌你躲在工时间里废寝忘食，讨厌你对我避而不见，但我最讨厌的是你全盘否定自己的价值——你不是你口中或是大脑里重复的那个样子，Tony，” 他斩钉截铁地肯定，蓝眼睛里的光芒无处不在直直刺进他的瞳孔。“你比那要优秀宝贵得多。”

一分钟之后Steve喃喃道歉着松开了手，怔怔地后退。“我爱上了我见过的最无与伦比的人，” 他继续掏心挖肺。“他说自己自私却让大家无偿地住在他的大厦里，他抱怨更新武器的繁琐但却把它们改造出所向披靡的威力因为这才能保护他的队友，他断定自己欠这世界一条命但他没有，因为他所做的比将功抵过要伟大丰厚得多。” Steve发出一个笑声。“如果真要比较，是我配不上他。”

Tony不肯看他，Steve只剩叹气。

“如果你信不过自己的话那么就相信我。” Steve艰难地下咽，最后说。“我爱你。”

直到Steve脸上挂着摇摇欲坠的笑容拍拍他的肩膀转身离开，Tony都还僵在原地，像具仅存硕果的法老干尸一样原封不动。他听不见自己大脑的编程——他听不见自己思考的声音，这简直能把鬼吓死好吗？他唯一能听见的是自己鼓噪如雷的心跳，终有一次他的心跳声大完完全全覆盖了反应堆的嗡嗡运作。

“JAR，” 他拔高声音，噢操，他的声音都在发抖。“告诉我我没在做梦。”

“你没在做梦也没在不省人事的状态，sir.”

“是啊，但连你也完全可以是被我做梦梦出来的。”

一个全息影像凭空出现，播放两分钟前发生的情形。Tony能看到Steve放松下来的柔和眼神，当他开口说——我爱你，的时刻。

这个表情他在Reed看着Sue的时候见过，在Clint看着Natasha或者Bruce看着Betty的时候见过。

还有在他看着Steve的时候。

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“Storm跟我说你并不想爱我。”

当通往Steve楼层的电梯门打开之后，这是Tony急不可待冲口而出的第一句话，尽管在此之前他已经在自己的实验室来来回回踱步煎熬了一个小时。Steve两袖清风地走后，他再也无法集中精神做事——他的四肢剧烈颤抖甚至无法拿稳喷灯，以至于差点手滑烤焦自己的手指。

除了，此刻视线接触到的画面像网一样把他赤裸困在原地，让他冷到骨子里，因为Johnny——特么的Johnny Storm正与Steve一起挨紧坐在沙发上，手臂还亲密地搭在后者的肩膀。他重重地咽下一口气然后后退几步。

“上升。快。” 他嘘声道，但电梯门却不能如预期般尽快合上。

升级。他需要给电梯升级。

“哇哦，别！” Johnny匆忙赶过来，一手挡住电梯门。“先等等啊J——伙计。”

“JARVIS，我对老天发誓——我不管你是不是会弄死这个混蛋——关上这该死的门，”Tony厉声下令，语气惊涛骇浪。“马上。”

“听着Stark——”

“如果他想走，就让他走。” Steve开口，他目不斜视纹丝不动地盯着自己的脚尖。超级士兵消沉地垂着肩，精疲力尽——如败兵之将，他抬手揉揉自己的脸。

Johnny站在电梯口手指毫不退让地紧紧扣住电动门不让其关上。“特么的没门儿。你给他太多次机会了结果呢？结果他，” Johnny义愤难平地瞪着Tony指责道。“他的全部所作所为都在伤害你让你变得悲惨，我之前就说过了，Stark，我还可以再说一次，你配不上队长而且你永远也不会——”

“Johnny！”

霹雳火话到一半停住，气势汹汹地走进电梯，用身高差距把Tony堵在墙角不得动弹。

“你知不知为了劝他亲口对你说那番话费了我多少唇舌多少工夫就因为你他妈的是世界上最不开窍的榆木脑袋？” 他怒不可遏地厉声道，伸手揪住Tony胸口的衣服。“我发誓，我真该一把火把你点着了——”

“Johnny，” Steve插进他们之间小心地让年轻人松开了钳制。“放开他。”

Johnny心有不甘地憋着气，推了Tony一把才放开他。

“我得辩解一下，” Tony在确定自己不会被点燃之后才讪讪开口。“我是下来谈话的。”

霹雳火不屑一顾地瞥了他一眼，然后字面意义上地把他踹出了电梯。Steve急忙扑过去在Tony落地前接住了他，结果这两人都手忙脚乱地摔作一团。

“你口中的谈话最好是我设想的那种谈话，瘪三，” Johnny气呼呼地吼，“我会待在我的房间喝一杯，不会冒然回来。你们听懂了吗？”

“再见吧，混蛋。” 电梯门关闭之后Tony哼哼唧唧地爬起来，暗自记下要给JARVIS做个防火测试。

“你还好？” Steve问，尽管他语气中恼火和放弃要比担忧更多。

“差强人意，” Tony回答，自己站起来。“但是，操他的——他为什么会在我的大厦里？” 他大声质问，不高兴地抿住嘴唇。

“复仇者的大厦，” Steve纠正说法。“他现在有点难处。” 

“别跟我说什么——等等，他说‘我的房间’，” Tony眨眨眼。“他在这里没有房间，除非你——噢我操。我同意把房子借出去住的一群人里有一个有严重愤怒管理问题的大家伙，两个能在睡梦中置我于死地的杀手，一个一餐饭能吃空整个冰箱的士兵，还有一个高兴起来就摔东西的半神——但我从来没有同意让一个即兴火灾搬进来住——你知道那有多危险吗？我有一大堆——你在笑，你为什么在笑？” Tony哼哧着问，不明就里地挥挥手。“我好不容易严肃一次结果你却——”

“危险？” Steve笑中带咳地说。“你是谁你对Tony Stark做了什么？”

“你还在拿自我毁灭倾向说事儿吗？因为——”

“你有合理解释，你那时离死不远，是的，我听说了，” Steve替他说完。“实际上，Reed和Sue来找过我，” 他坦白。“问我Johnny能不能来暂住一段时间，作为检验他是否能自己住的试行测试。而我们有很多间——”

“就因为我们多出几个空房间并不代表——”

“我询问过其他人，他们都说可以。”

“‘其他人’是谁，嗯？” Tony双手抱胸。“你是说，除了我，而恰好我是那个资助你们所有人还把房子弄好免费给你们住的——”

“他在付房租，” Steve大而化小地说。“还有，如果你愿意跟我一起消磨时间的话，你早就会知道了。”

这让Tony退却了一下。“呃，好吧。关于这个。” 足足一分钟的沉默后他才意识到Steve望着他的有所期待的目光。“我想说，” 他深吸一口气，突然觉得世界安静得未免汹涌澎湃。“我想说，” 他重复着，脑海一片刺目的空白。“噢。该死。”

Steve眨眨眼，表情有些受伤。“...我明白了。”

“不！” 他抓耳挠腮地大叫，在Steve转身离开前紧紧抓住对方的手臂。“给我点儿时间。我能说出来。我保证，我有一堆想告诉你的话，我只是...只是...”

有一分钟过去，Tony还在毫无进展地跟自己的脚尖干瞪眼，金发男人叹口气，“我不想爱你。因为我别无选择。” 他说，安安静静如春风化雨，但Tony却觉得自己还什么都来不及尝试就被毫无防备地狠狠击退。“但我无法更改这份感情，” Steve淡淡陈述，一片蔚蓝的眼睛意味深长地看着他。“尽管我并不想这样。”

Tony吞咽一口。因为你道怎的？管他去死。

他永远无法不爱Steve——这就是事实。

倘若他的所作所为真的是一种伤害，那么这要命的否认和自我克制还有什么用处——他看见Steve微笑时眼中闪过的伤痛，当对方视线转开表情不经意地透露着山穷水尽就此认命的意味，然后他想算清自己有多少次感同身受，注视着Steve却暗自期盼他们能拥有更多。

他甚至不知道过去的几个月为什么要让自己被日渐加深的忌恨千刀万剐，当每一次他查看Johnny带Steve出去的踪迹，每一次撞见霹雳火手脚并用对这位国家偶像纠缠不清，每一次那个年轻人明知故犯地做出让他气急败坏的举动。

他想要Steve，哪怕他永远不够好不值得，Steve想要他，那么这或许就是他能给予的全部。他几乎是把这位士兵往下拉到跟自己一般高，然后凶狠地压过去以吻封缄。这是个全心全意的，湿润而孤注一掷的吻——因为感觉上就是如此，这一次如果不能成全他们，不如毁了他们。

Steve没有回应但Tony不肯放过。他逼得更紧，舌头蛮横地伸进Steve的嘴里，直到他感觉到Steve留有余地地开始回吻，双手贴在他的腰上，却不知所措地哪儿都不敢使力。哪怕当他咬紧金发男人的嘴唇逼得对方不知餍足地深深呼吸，哪怕对方已经在不知不觉间把他反推到了墙上，Steve整个人还是流露着一丝小心翼翼的绝望。

他们为吸取氧气而分开。Steve瞳孔放大气喘吁吁地盯着他，嘴唇是被肆虐过后的殷红。

“我...我希望你这么做不是因为...” 话虽如此，Steve却魂不守舍地再次靠近，嘴唇若即若离地掠过Tony的胡须。

“闭嘴吧，” Tony哼声道。“我想要你想要的死去活来。好几个月以来，我...——都快疯魔了。”

即便他此刻大声承认，他的心脏还是狠狠一揪。他不敢直视Steve的眼睛，于是，他只能以吻带手抚过金发男人的锁骨，把对方的衣襟扯低好来个痛快。

“Tony.” Steve轻声唤他，语气难以置信。

“但我会损坏我触碰到的一切，” Tony对着他的脖颈，低声自艾道，“我会弄坏你，迟早的事，而且——”

“你还能修复一切，” 超级士兵打断他。“你会修好我。”

金发男人双手捧住他的脸，让他几乎要怯怯悲鸣。他感觉到Steve的手指浮光掠影般轻轻擦过他的嘴角，他瞪大眼睛抬头望向那蓝得让人深陷其中的瞳孔——突然间整个世界只有Steve再无其他，超级士兵脸上温柔的笑意瞬间化解了Tony的千头万绪，让他也忍不住露出个对称的笑容。

Steve吻住他，像膜拜世间最稀有的珍宝。

而或许就在Steve为了摄氧而退开却喃喃低语爱你的那一刻，他终于也能如此看待自己。

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

 

这不是他的床这张床闻起来全是Steve的味道所以这是Steve的床而偶滴神啊莫非他们上过床了但他却什么也不记得——

噢。

“J，Steve人呢？” 他打着哈欠，伸个懒腰把被子踢下床。

“队长在厨房做早餐，” JARVIS尽职尽责地回答。“他要求你在醒来之后尽快前往。”

“我还在幻想另外一种早餐呢。”Tony嘀咕着，揉揉眼中的睡意。

“我确定队长会施恩的。” JARVIS不冷不热地说。

“别骗人了，你个下流孩子。” Tony得意地笑道，翻身下床搭电梯去厨房那一层，可惜他的笑容在电梯门打开后就被摧残得无影无踪。“好吧，我必须得再问一次，” 他皱眉。“他到底为什么在这里？”

Johnny没心没肺地咧嘴，叉子上卷起一小团意大利面。“我为什么不能在这里？”

“因为现在是他妈的早上九点？你他妈的在这作甚？你难道没有别的地方可去吗，比如，不属于我大厦的地方？”

“我住在这，大天才。”

“我没答应，所以快滚。”

“Tony，” Steve从灶台前转身，手里端着一盘意面。“早上好。”

“别‘早上好’我——”

“有人昨晚没占到便宜吗？”Clint虚情假意地佯装关心，捧着自己的盘子跟在Steve身边。“还是说你屁股里插了根磨叽的按摩棒？”

“Clint。” Steve开口警告。

“该发生的总算发生了。” Clint耸耸肩。

“但我们甚至没有——” Tony气急败坏道，眼睛眯起杀气腾腾地盯着大口享受意面的笑成脸盆的霹雳火。“你。”

“还有你脖子上清晰可见的吻痕，” Clint插话，Steve转回去面对灶台假装不知道自己脸红了。“对了，赌局最后谁赢了？”

Natasha恫吓地哼了两声，眼睛从报纸上抬起片刻，但她不发一语。Bruce摇摇头露出个笑容，倒是剩下Johnny一个人笑得春暖花开节操崩坏。

“我他妈的可是人中之王啊，伙计们。”

 

Fin


End file.
